DOS MUNDOS - DOS REALIDADES
by naruhina149
Summary: en ciudad satan últimamente se escucha mucho acerca de una nueva religión /-¿ninshu?-/-personas como usted, si se vuelven una amenaza, deben ser eliminadas-/ -dicen que su líder es una mujer bastante extraña-/-¿quienes son ustedes y que tienen que ver con kaguya?-/ -no todo es poder- wiss había sido claro, si querían salvarlas necesitarían ayuda/ "parejas cannon"
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos

creo que me he tardado mas de lo que tenia previsto, pero lo importante es que aqui esta el crossover prometido, aclaro que la comparacion de poderes no sera la tipica, es decir no voy a poner a los personajes de dragon ball como una especie de seres supremos invensibles, no

asi que si no te gusta ver que goku no le gana a sus enemigos a la primera entonces este fic no es para ti y te recomiendo que te retires para evitar los insultos y comentarios ofensivos, ya he dicho que yo considera que dragon ball es superior en poder, pero naruto es superior en habilidad y planeacion por decirlo de una manera, en fin mas aclaraciones al final.

 **la historia transcurre después de la batalla de los dioses y después de the last**

─ hola─diálogos

─ "hola"─ pensamientos

─ **hola** ─ conversación con bijuu

los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto y los personajes de dragon ball z le pertenecen a akira toriyama

perdón por las faltas de ortografia

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era un día normal en la ciudad satán, pero en la corporación capsula se preparaba lo que parecía ser una gran celebración. Por toda la casa se veía a cocineros ir y venir con exquisitos platillos, después de todo no todos los días el dios de la destrucción venia de visita.

─ mama ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ─ pregunto trunks quien apenas salía de una capsula de entrenamiento

─ ¿no te lo dije ya trunks?, hoy tu padre regresa de su entrenamiento junto con goku y el señor bills, y por si no lo recuerdas le prometí al señor bills que le tendría una piscina completa de pudin y si no la tengo lista es capaz de destruirnos ─ dijo lo último con algo de miedo

─ hhaaaa bueno, oye mama ¿van a venir goten y los demás?

─ si, vendrán en cualquier momento, ¡oigan como van con la piscina de pudin! ─ grito a varios trabajadores que la ignoraron y parecían inmiscuidos en una discusión ─ ¡¿hey que pasa ahí?!

Se acercó a ellos seguida de trunks, el cocinero y unos meseros estaban discutiendo y dejaron de hablar cuando la vieron llegar ─ disculpe señora bulma, pero estos sujetos dicen que deben irse, pero no han terminado con lo que les encargamos ─ le dijo el que parecía ser el chef principal

─ Ustedes no lo entienden, debemos ir con la lady kaguya, no sabemos cuánto tiempo se quede aquí así que debemos ir

─ ¿lady kaguya? ─ pregunto confusa la dueña de capsula corp.

─ es una especie de secta rara, su líder es una mujer muy hermosa pero bastante extraña

─ ¡no hable así de lady kaguya!, ella es quien traerá el cambio a nuestro mundo, nos ha mostrado el verdadero camino, ha salvado a varias personas usando su poder, mi primo invalido fue curado por ella, no nos pide nada más que lealtad y compartir sus enseñanzas, señora bulma si usted desea podemos llevarla con ella, para que conozca la religión del ninshu

─ ¿ninshu? ─ pregunto ahora confundido el primogénito de vegeta

─ no digas más tonterías a la señora bulma ─ regaño el chef principal ─ ¡pónganse a trabajar!

La discusión no parecía terminar pronto, bulma tomo un respiro antes de hablar ─ si es tan importante para ustedes vayan, no hay problema nos arreglaremos con los que queden, retiren su pago en la recepción

─ Muchas gracias señora bulma, le hablaremos a lady kaguya sobre usted, ─ los cocineros se despidieron sin dejar de hablar de lo que harían cuando vieran a lady kaguya

─ Bueno pónganse a trabajar, no tenemos mucho tiempo y tu trunks, ve a arreglarte que los demás llegaran pronto ─ a pesar de la tranquilidad con la que dijo las cosas, en el fondo estaba preocupada por aquella conversión, y se prometió investigar del asunto después

La tarde habia caído en la corporación capsula donde un grupo considerable de personas se hallaba en el patio de la misma celebrando

─ debo decir que todo estaba delicioso ─ comento el dios de la destrucción con una sonrisa mientras varios meseros retiraban la montaña de platos que lo rodeaban

─ espero que tengan espacio para el postre, porque mande a preparar un delicioso pastel de helado, lo traerán enseguida ─ dijo bulma bebiendo una copa de vino

─ vaya bulma, debiste haberte tardado mucho organizando todo esto ─ dijo krilin mientras cargaba a su hija

─ no fue nada ─ dijo con modestia ─ aunque si tuve un problema, unos cocineros se fueron de repente mientras preparábamos todo, dijeron que tenían que ir a un lugar con mucha urgencia

─ ¿enserio?, ¿y a donde se supone que debían ir? ─ pregunto yamcha

─ dijeron algo sobre una especie de religión ─ bulma se llevó una mano a la barbilla recordando la conversación ─ ¿habían oído de la religión del ninshu?

Todos se quedaron pensativos y la mayoría negó el haber oído algo respecto a eso ─ ahora que lo dices ─ krilin dejo a su hija en brazos de numero 18 ─ no dijeron algo con respecto a una mujer, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ─ se preguntó pensativo

─ Kaguya

─ Si, esa es

─ ¿y que tiene que ver esa mujer en todo esto? ─ pregunto algo molesta numero 18

─ No pienses mal número 18, lo que pasa es que hace unos días la policía detuvo a unas personas que habían hecho un escándalo porque al parecer insultaron a la líder de su religión, dijeron que pertenecían a la religión del ninshu ─ aclaro krilin ─ dicen que su líder es una extraña mujer, al parecer es muy poderosa y ha curado a muchas personas, la religión se basa en la unión de la energía de todos los que pertenecen a ella

─ Y ¿es peligrosa esa religión? ─ pregunto milk preocupada ─ ¿tienen que hacer algo para pertenecer a ella?, ¿es acaso una especie de secta que pide sacrificios?

─ para nada milk, dejaron ir a las personas porque no eran peligrosas, decían que su líder buscaba la paz absoluta y para eso ella debía volverse el ser más poderoso, la llamaron la princesa de la luna

─ ¿princesa de la luna? ─ pregunto pensativa videl ─ ah sí, ya lo recuerdo, en el gimnasio de papa unos peleadores se lesionaron gravemente, ningún doctor les dio esperanza de que volvieran a pelear, pero una semana después regresaron como si nada y dijeron que la princesa de la luna los había curado

─ Bueno si es una religión que busca la paz yo no le veo nada de malo ─ comento goku quien hasta el momento había estado escuchando mientras comía

─ Hmmmmmmm, el ser más poderoso, es imposible que consiga lo que quiere si para eso debe volverse el ser más poderoso, para serlo debería superarnos y eso es imposible ─ dijo vegeta

─ Uno de los cocineros dijo que ella había curado a un familiar suyo, me pregunto cómo lo logro ─ bulma todavía sentía que había algo mal con todo aquello ─ la paz absoluta, ¿creen que eso sea posible?

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos ─ la paz es una tontería, es imposible porque siempre habrá alguien que desee controlarlo todo, una sola persona que obtenga tanto poder tarde o temprano se corromperá y creara guerras ─ dijo el dios de la destrucción mientras comía el pastel que acababan de servirle ─ esa tal kaguya no sabe lo que dice

─ Hhhmmm no sé porque pero ese nombre se me hace familiar ─ murmuro wiss pensativo

─ ¿sucede algo señor wiss?

─ No es nada bulma, mejor olvidemos eso y díganme, ¿Cómo se llama esta delicia que estoy comiendo? ─ pregunto mientras saboreaba un pedazo de pizza

El tema de la princesa kaguya quedo en el olvido para los guerreros z, pero mientras ellos celebraban, a las afueras de la ciudad en un pequeño pueblo se podía ver a todas las personas vestidas de túnicas blancas dirigirse a un gran templo de antiguo estilo japonés y tras él se elevaba un gran árbol

Dentro del templo había una gran habitación donde estaba el tronco del árbol y al pie de este había una especie de trono donde yacía una mujer vestida elegantemente con un kimono blanco, a su alrededor sus seguidores estaban arrodillados y escuchaban con atención sus palabras. Un grupo de sus seguidores se acercaron a su trono

─ lady kaguya ─ esta los callo con un gesto de su mano, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos yacía sobre la cabeza de una de chica visiblemente demacrada por una enfermedad, abrió abruptamente los ojos mientras las venas se remarcaban alrededor los mismos, miro a la muchacha que yacía arrodillada frente a ella, aparto su mano de ella

─ De pie ─ ordeno la mujer, la orden fue obedecida de inmediato, kaguya también se levantó y toco brevemente la zona abdominal de la joven, esta pareció perder el aire antes de enderezarse y mirar asombrada a la mujer, se arrodillo frente a ella y empezó a sollozar mientras le agradecía ─ vete, ahora eres parte de nosotros y parte del gran árbol

Los familiares de la joven se la llevaron, mientras kaguya dirigió su mirada a los hombres que la habían interrumpido antes y con un gesto de su mano les ordeno hablar

─ Mi señora, el día de hoy conocimos a una persona que podría ayudarnos con nuestro propósito, es la dueña de la corporación capsula, es un ejemplo a seguir por muchas personas si ella se uniera a nosotros muchas personas más la seguirían

─ ¿Por qué no la trajeron aquí?

─ tenía una fiesta al parecer, es una mujer muy ocupada, pero si usted hablara con ella sé que la convencería de unirse a su causa mi señora

─ ¿eso es todo? ─ Los hombres asintieron y ella les ordenó retirarse y después de haber hecho una reverencia estos se retiraron, kaguya volvió a su trono ─ zetsu, ¿Qué sabes de esa mujer?

De su manga salió una especie de humanoide ─ es una mujer realmente importante en este mundo, al parecer ella sabe cómo conseguir las esferas de forma más rápida que la que yo lo hice, tiene una especie de rastreador, y está relacionada a esos seres poderosos de los que te hable, madre

─ hasta el momento solo hemos conseguido tres de las siete esferas que me trajeron aquí, y todavía no he recuperado todo mi poder como para enfrentarme a ellos ─ miro el árbol tras ella, había conseguido varios sacrificios para el árbol y gracias a eso había recuperado gran parte de su poder después de que zetsu la trajo a ese mundo

─ quizá debí pedirle al dragón que te devolviera todo tu poder, madre, pero creí que era más importante el árbol

─ hiciste bien, hijo mío, pediste que me trajeran aquí pero no sabías que mi poder se vería disminuido, además trajiste el árbol y pediste este templo, hiciste bien, si pudiéramos hacer que absorban a alguno de ellos la energía del árbol se recuperaría enseguida, pero en mi estado no puedo enfrentarme a ellos, ¿Quién era el hombre más fuerte en este mundo?

─ Un tal míster satán, pero por lo que he investigado el tipo es una farsa, antes de traerte aquí investigue todo lo que pude respecto a este mundo, incluso me escabullí en la corporación capsula y averigüe ahí sobre las esferas del dragón, no pude obtener el rastreador en esa ocasión y por eso tarde tanto

─ Si le ofrecemos poder a ese sujeto, ¿crees que nos lleve con ellos?, así podrías conseguir el rastreador y sería más fácil conseguir las esferas

─ podríamos intentarlo, pero antes, tus súbditos esperan nuevas órdenes, madre jajajaja ─ rio macabramente el humanoide antes de volver al lugar de donde salió

La mujer miro a todas las personas que la rodeaban ─ muy pronto, gracias a ustedes conseguiremos la paz, pero, para que eso se logre necesitamos que más personas se unan a nuestra causa

─ ¿Qué podemos hacer para que consigamos la paz lady kaguya?

─ necesitamos que alguien esparza nuestro mensaje, llévenme con míster satán ─ los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

¿Al salvador del mundo?, ¿el gran míster satán?, el podrá convencerlos de que lady kaguya podrá traer la paz, es verdad el si él nos apoya lady kaguya tendrá de su lado al ser más poderoso

Ese y otros comentarios llegaron a sus oídos, no pudo evitar sentir disgusto cuando dijeron que ese sujeto era el más poderoso, ella era el ser más poderoso y cuando el árbol haya dado su fruto, lo demostraría.

La noche había caído en el pequeño pueblo, y dentro del templo kaguya se encontraba en una de las ventanas observando el cielo, en ese mundo no debería preocuparse por momoshiki, o por los descendientes de sus hijos, en ese mundo nadie podría detenerla y por fin conseguiría la paz absoluta como lo hizo alguna vez en su mundo.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

¿y bien?, ¿que les parecio?, es mi primer crossover asi que tengan piedad

bien algunas aclaraciones, como ya dije la comparacion de poderes se realizara bajo mi propio criterio, he leido algunos crossovers y en todos los personajes de dragon ball son seres invensibles y los personajes de naruto no les pueden hacer un rasguño, he visto dragon ball, dragon ball z y dragon ball gt, y tambien las peliculas y ovas, asi como de naruto me he visto el origen, shippuden y las peliculas y ovas

desde mi punto de vista los personajes de dragon ball pueden perder contra varios oponentes debido a su personalidad confiada, recuerden que a veces el poder no lo es todo, asi como paso con broly y con kaguya, eran seres increiblemente podrosos pero se confiaron y por eso perdieron asi que si eres algun fanboy de naruto o de dragon ball este fic no es para ti asi que evita los comentarios ofensivos

si no les gusta la forma en que comparo ambas series entonces no lo lean y si les gusta bienvenidos sean los comentarios y recomendaciones, que mientras sean hechas con respeto seran bienvenidas y tomadas en cuenta

en fin me he alargado mucho, si les gusto dejenme algun review con su opinion

hasta el proximo cap


	2. Chapter 2

saludos amantes de los crosssovers

si ya lo se, me he tardado, pero como ya explique antes, este año termino el colegio y doy exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y desde yá los licenciados nos están poniendo a trabajar, en resumen mucha tarea, además de que ayer fue el juramento a la bandera en mi país (mi bello ecuador), y desde que inició el año nos han tenido ensayando para que todo salga bien, asi que llegaba a mi casa con ganas de echarme y no hacer nada, lo que no era posible porque estoy a full de tarea, pero por suerte como esta semana era el juramento perdí varias clases y no tengo mucha tarea y pude escribir

en fin, a contestar los reviews

Nadeshiko1227 ; otra vez, perdon por la demora, me alegra que sigas mis historias y que estas te gusten, espero que te guste este cap

guest ; racias por comentar y lamento la demora, es verdad que en dragon ball todos son muy poderosos pero he investigado para lograr que la comparación de poderes sea bastante igualitaria, gracias por leer y espero que disfrutes el cap

guest ; me elegra que te guste, espero no decepcionarte y que disfrutes el cap

fenixrojo36 ; lamento la demora, en este cap se resuelven tus dudas, espero que disfrutes este cap

aquisea ; lamento la demora, y me alegra que te guste, en cuanto a los genjutsus, pues casi que no, es decir no cualquier genjutsu los vencería pero lo aclararpe mejor al final

OTAKUFire ; gracias por seguir mis historias, lamento la demora y espero que te guste el cap

creo que este es al cap mas largo que he escrito

 **la historia transcurre después de la batalla de los dioses y después de the last**

─ hola─diálogos

─ "hola"─ pensamientos

─ **hola** ─ conversación con bijuu

los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto y los personajes de dragon ball z le pertenecen a akira toriyama

perdón por las faltas de ortografía

 **CAPITULO 2**

En el gimnasio de ciudad satán se encontraba el llamado salvador del mundo, observaba a sus aprendices luchar entre ellos, a su lado estaba su buen amigo majin bu y aquel fiel perro que habían salvado hace algunos años

─ Papá, ¿otra vez aquí?, ya te dije que a tu edad ya no deberías estar en este tipo de lugares ─ regaño su única hija, videl quien sostenía en sus brazos a su hija recién nacida tenía a su lado a su esposo que llevaba cargado una bolsa que seguramente contenía las cosas de la bebe

─ Pero videl ¿Qué dices?, si todavía sigo siendo el ser más poderoso de este planeta ─ dijo haciendo poses raras luciéndose frente a sus alumnos ─ después de tu padre y vegeta por su puesto ─ le dijo a gohan en voz muy baja para que el resto no lo oyera

─ buenas tardes señor satán ─ saludo gohan ─ pasábamos por aquí y videl quiso venir a saludarlo

─ ¡oye tranquilízate, solo fue un comentario! ─ voltearon a ver que en un lado del gimnasio uno de los peleadores sostenía a otro de la ropa

─ piensa bien lo que dirás si piensas hablar sobre lady kaguya ─ soltó al hombre bruscamente de la ropa

─ tranquilízate, recuerda lo que lady kaguya dijo el otro día, solo conseguiremos la paz si demostramos que somos más fuertes, así los demás nos seguirán ─ uno de sus compañeros aparto al hombre que al igual que otros tres compañeros suyos tenían en su traje en la espalda el logo del ying yang, eran los únicos que poseían ese símbolo en sus ropas

─ Ustedes tres están raros desde que se unieron a esa secta ─ dijo uno de los peleadores sobándose la garganta

─ ¿y a esos sujetos que les sucede? ─ pregunto gohan observando la escena

─ son los chicos de los que les hable el otro día en casa de bulma ─ videl los miro seriamente ─ desde que se unieron a ella usan un estilo de pelea bastante extraño, y han cambiado su forma de ser

─ Señor satán ─ uno de los seguidores de la religión del ninshu se acercó a ellos ─ queríamos hablarle de algo importante ─ miro a videl y gohan ─ en privado

─ Lo que es con mi padre es conmigo ─ dijo videl negándose a irse

─ está bien, no hay problema si ella lo escucha, quizá también lo considere ─ dijo uno de sus compañeros

─ ¿considerar que? ─ pregunto gohan

─ lady kaguya dijo que quería que míster satán se uniera a nuestra causa, pensamos que sería lo adecuado ya que como míster satán es tan respetado podría convencer a la gente que los ideales de lady kaguya son los adecuados

─ ¿quieren que me una a su religión? ─ pregunto el supuesto salvador del planeta

─ Más que una religión es un ideal, con su ayuda lady kaguya se convertirá en el ser más poderoso y traerá la paz a este mundo, de esa forma ─ el hombre apretó los puños ─ no habrá más amenazas para nuestra ciudad, nadie declarara ninguna guerra, no habrá batallas, no habrá delincuencia, así será el mundo que lady kaguya creara

Los tres quedaron estupefactos, en verdad ellos creían en aquella mujer, por alguna razón gohan tuvo un mal presentimiento

─ En verdad ella ¿es tan poderosa?

─ lo es señor gohan ─ dijo sin titubear el peleador ─ no solo cura a las personas, también posee una fuerza increíble que me atrevo a decir superaría a míster satán

De pronto el alivio se hizo visible en el rostro de videl, si superaba a su padre entonces no habría problema, por otro lado gohan se quedó pensativo

─ Gohan ¿te encuentras bien? ─ pregunto videl una vez estaban en su hogar ─ desde que salimos de donde mi papa has estado raro, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

─ es acerca de esa mujer, kaguya, lo que dijeron me ha tenido inquieto

─ no debes preocuparte, si su fuerza es similar a la de mi padre entonces no hay problema ─ dijo videl restándole importancia al asunto

─ El problema videl, es que ellos creen que míster satán es una especie de héroe invencible, nosotros colaboramos a que creyeran eso, las personas consideran a tu papa un ser capaz de enfrentarse a seres de otros planetas, y si esa mujer es más poderosa que esa versión que tienen de tu papa, entonces es algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos, ya que por lo menos ella sería más fuerte que cell, a quien se supone tu padre venció.

La mujer se mostró pensativa ante la respuesta de su esposo ─ ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido pero, aun así ahora tú y los demás son más poderosos que en ese entonces, así que si en algún momento representara un problema podrían vencerla ─ la repuesta pareció tranquilizar al sayajin

─ tienes razón, además ella está buscando la paz, así que no debería ser ningún problema

Nuevamente el tema de la princesa de la luna fue hecho a un lado por los guerreros Z. mientras tanto con míster satán

─ bien chicos eso es todo por hoy ─ dijo el supuesto salvador del mundo despidiendo a todos sus seguidores, uno a uno fueron retirándose del lugar ─ bien bu, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo delicioso? ─ este asintió entusiasmado

─ algo delicioso ─ repitió majin bu sonriendo e imaginándose las cosas que comería, de pronto se escucharon varios murmullos que los hicieron voltear

¿Quién es ella?, es una mujer muy hermosa, se ve bastante extraña – esos y otros comentarios llegaron a sus oídos, cuando míster satán dirigió su mirada a la susodicha no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la mujer era poseedora de una extraña belleza, usaba un kimono blanco y su cabello era increíblemente largo, caminaba con una innata elegancia y a pesar de que su rostro no mostrara expresión alguna, nadie negaría que era realmente bella, a su lado, ligeramente tras ella caminaba una mujer con la cabeza algo gacha y tras esta venían los luchadores que habían hablado con míster satán, estos hacían de guardaespaldas de la mujer, aunque ella realmente no los necesitara

─ Zetsu ─ murmuro suavemente la mujer deteniéndose a cuatro pasos del supuesto salvador del planeta, el humanoide se deslizo discretamente de su ubicación por una grieta en el suelo asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie, aun así majin bu logro ver brevemente una mancha negra, pero no supo que era exactamente así que solo miro con el ceño fruncido a la mujer

─ disculpe pero podría decirme ¿Quién es usted? ─ pregunto míster satán, la mujer que estaba junto a kaguya se puso frente a la misma para hablar

─ estimado señor satán, permítame presentarle a la princesa kaguya otsutsuki la líder de la religión del ninshu ─ presento la mujer

─ así que usted es la líder de esa religión tan extraña ─ murmuro ─ pues yo soy nada más y nada menos que el salvador de este planeta, el ser más poderoso del mundo el gran…

─ Se quién es usted, señor satán, es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, quiero que usted se una al ninshu

─ ¿ninshu?, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de su religión?, ¿para qué me quieren con ustedes? ─ exigió saber el peleador de artes marciales

─ lady kaguya desea la paz, ella a través del gran árbol…─ kaguya callo al hombre con un gesto de la mano, se acercó un paso más al hombre

─ El objetivo del ninshu es traer la paz al mundo, la religión del ninshu gobernara en vez de los reyes y políticos actuales, para lograrlo reuniremos a las personas más poderosas sin importar su país o su pasado ─ dijo seriamente kaguya observando al hombre ─ el mundo señor satán, es todavía un niño y la mano de dios es necesaria para que este crezca y se vuelva más sabio, por eso yo me convertiré en ese dios que gobernara este mundo

Los seguidores de la mujer la veían con admiración, pero míster satán solo la veía con miedo y confusión y disimuladamente se apartó y se puso ligeramente tras majin bu ─ me…me encantaría unirme a ustedes pero ahora estoy muy ocupado jejejeje ─ dijo riendo nerviosamente ─ y que pasaría ¿si no me uno a ustedes?

─ si decide no hacerlo, entonces no intervenga con lo que sucederá, las personas como usted, si se convierten en una amenaza deben ser eliminadas ─ dijo fríamente para luego girarse y marcharse siendo seguida por la mujer que la presento, los peleadores miraron seriamente al supuesto salvador del planeta

─ será mejor que piense bien lo que hará míster satán, lady kaguya es una mujer muy piadosa, pero si se opone a ella, ni siquiera usted podrá vencerla ─ advirtieron antes de retirarse

Majin bu se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer y logro ver nuevamente aquella sombra negra subir por la manga del kimono de la mujer ─ satán, esa mujer no me agrada

─ A mí tampoco bu, tenemos que decirle esto a los demás ─

Mientras tanto con kaguya

─ Zetsu ¿Qué averiguaste? ─ le pregunto la mujer

─ al parecer tiene una hija que está casada con uno de esos poderosos guerreros, madre ─ el humanoide salió de la manga de la mujer y tomo forma en la pared, sus seguidores miraron al humanoide con confusión

─ ¿poderosos guerreros?, lady kaguya explíquenos ─ pidió la mujer a su lado

─ En resumen niña ─ respondió zetsu ─ míster satán es una farsa, una pantalla para proteger a seres realmente poderosos, ese hombre no es nada sin el gordo ese a su lado

Los seguidores de la mujer quedaron en shock ante la revelación ─ hemos vivido una mentira ─ murmuro uno de los peleadores con ira

─ No pierdan la calma ─ pidió kaguya sin cambiar su expresión ─ seguiremos con el plan, zetsu averiguo algo importante respecto a ellos, si el árbol absorbe su energía yo me convertiré en el ser más poderoso de este mundo, así que es su trabajo averiguar todo lo que puedan de ellos, zetsu, vigila a míster satán ─ ordeno al humanoide que de inmediato acato la orden desapareciendo tras la pared

─ Lady kaguya ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

─ la vida nace, la vida muere, la vida…lucha, voy a reconstruir un nuevo mundo sobre las cenizas del actual, creare un mundo que no esté marcado por la guerra o el odio, ese es el deber de un dios ─ kaguya miro seriamente a sus seguidores extendió una de sus manos a ellos ─ es su decisión si desean seguirme, pero para eso tendremos que hacer sacrificios, pero al final, sobre esas muertes nacerán nuevas vidas que no conocerán el dolor de la traición o el dolor, es su decisión

─ la seguiremos a donde vaya lady kaguya, desde que me curo mi vida le pertenece ─ sus seguidores hicieron una profunda reverencia y kaguya sonrió macabramente

Míster satán había salido como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección de la casa de goku, acababa de ser amenazado de muerte y necesitaba saber que contaba con ellos, se subió a su automóvil junto a majin bu sin darse cuenta que una sombra negra también se subió sin ser visto.

─ esa mujer parece realmente peligrosa, espero que goku sepa que hacer, ¿eh, bu estas bien? ─ Su compañero parecía inquieto, giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones como si buscara algo

─ hay algo, que me desagrada, es molesto pero no sé dónde está ─ dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventana, sentía una energía bastante desagradable pero por alguna razón no podía identificarla o saber dónde estaba, lo único que le indicaba que estaba ahí era una sensación de malestar

─ es lo mismo que sentiste cuando viste a esa mujer, ahora que lo pienso ¿detectaste que tan grande era su poder? ─ majin bu miro a míster Satán y puso pose pensativa, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño molesto

─ No lo sé ─ dijo dejando sorprendido al padre de videl

─ ¿qué? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

─ no lo sé, no pude identificar su poder, no sé lo que significa satán

─ será mejor que vayamos donde goku lo más rápido posible

En la casa del sayajin, se llevaba a cabo una comida, que era más bien un banquete que era consumido por tres personas mayormente, es decir goku, goten y gohan quien acababa de llegar junto a videl. Milk retiraba las montañas de platos con cara de pesar al ver la montaña de platos que debía lavar, pero el ver a la esposa de su hijo le hizo sonreír ligeramente, al menos no haría esos sola

─ Haaaaa que bien comí, todo estuvo delicioso ─ dijo goku estirándose ─ bien ahora iré a entre…

─ Oh claro que no, tienes que ir a trabajar

─ Pero ya trabaje en la mañana milk, déjame entrenar ahora

─ ¡no!, ya comiste así que vas a salir a trabajar ─ el sayajin hizo un puchero infantil

─ ya papa, si quieres yo te ayudo

─ oye videl, ¿tu papa iba a venir? ─ pregunto goten interrumpiendo

─ ¿qué?, no ¿Por qué lo preguntas goten?

─ Porque ahí viene ─ señalo la nave que se estacionaba fuera de su casa, de ella salieron míster satán y majin bu

─ yo abro ─ videl fue para hacer que su padre entrara, cuando lo hizo se veía agitado y asustado

─ ¿papa que haces aquí?

─ videl alguien amenazó con matarme ─ dijo muy asustado

─ ¿qué?, ¿quién? ─ pregunto gohan ─ fueron algunos de los sujetos de la tarde

─ ¿sujetos de la tarde?, me pueden explicar que está sucediendo aquí ─ exigió saber milk

Después de que míster satán se calmara, decidieron contarles lo que había pasado con los seguidores de aquella mujer

─ ya veo, entonces fueron ellos los que te amenazaron ─ concluyo gohan

─ No, no fueron ellos, fue la líder de su religión una tal kaguya otsutsuki, otsutsuki, ¿Cómo era bu?

─ Otsutsuki, esa mujer no me agrado para nada satán

─ A mí tampoco, a pesar de ser muy hermosa era bastante atemorizante ─ concluyo el supuesto salvador de la tierra ─ aunque, no sabemos cuál era su nivel de poder, bu dijo que no pudo detectarlo

─ ¿qué?, eso es imposible ─ goku no escondió su sorpresa ─ a menos que fuera muy débil pero a pesar de eso debió haber sentido algo

─ no pude, pero ella no me agradaba, porque amenazo a satán ─ dijo bu recordando aquella extraña sombra

─ ¿y que te dijo exactamente? ─ interrogo gohan

─ dijo que si no me unía a ella que no interviniera en lo que sucedería, dijo que las personas como yo si se volvían una amenaza debían ser eliminadas─ dijo lo último con algo de temor

─ eso es inaceptable, ¡cómo puede decir que busca la paz y luego amenazarte! ─ Videl golpeo la mesa con ira al escuchar lo que le habían dicho a su padre ─ esto no se quedara así, ¡iré donde esa mujer!

─ cálmate videl ─ gohan tomó a su esposa de los hombros tratando de calmarla ─ no podemos simplemente ir, además no sabemos dónde está ella, y al parecer tampoco podemos detectar su ki, no sabemos dónde encontrarla

─ llamare a bulma, quizá también quieran hablar con ella ─ dijo videl mirando seriamente a su esposo ─ si fueron donde papa es seguro que también irán con bulma, y quizás ella sepa cómo encontrarla, señora ¿puedo usar su teléfono? ─ pregunto a la esposa del sayajin mayor

─ Por su puesto ─ videl se acercó al teléfono sin saber que entre las sombras zetsu los había estado vigilando, gohan sintió un estremecimiento, volteo a todos lados al sentirse observado pero no detectaba ningún ki extraño

─ gohan, ¿sucede algo? ─ goku llamo la atención de su hijo al verlo inquieto

─ no es nada papá, solo tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula

Vegeta estaba molesto con su mujer, bulma había insistido en que pasaban poco tiempo como familia y alegando que acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento había insistido en realizar una comida "familiar", pero esa no era la razón de su enfado, era que su esposa estaba hablando desde hace media por teléfono y cada vez que el hacía amago de comer ella se lo impedía amenazándolo con no dejarlo entrar a la capsula de entrenamiento por un mes

─ Mamá, ¡tengo hambre!, ¿ya podemos comer? ─ se quejó trunks mirando la comida babeando

─ esperen un minuto ─ dijo tranquilamente ─ no, aparte de ese día no he vuelto a escuchar nada relacionado con esa mujer, ¿a míster satán?, aja, aja, veré que puedo hacer pero no prometo resultados inmediatos, si alguien viene yo les aviso no se preocupen, deberían llamar a krilin también, quizá él sepa algo más de ellos, bien, adiós

Una vez colgó el teléfono se dirigió a la mesa donde el par de sayajines esperaban impacientes a que la mujer de la orden ─ vaya, nunca creí que algo así pudiera pasar ─ se dijo a si misma ─ en fin ─ miro la cara de los dos hombres de su vida que miraban la comida como si del más grande tesoro se tratara y aquello le causo un extraño sentimiento de ternura, decidió compadecerse de ellos ─ bien, creo que es hora de comer

Ni bien termino de decir la frase los sayajin ya estaban devorando todo lo que había, bulma solo negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar derrotada

─ Mamá, ¿con quién hablabas? ─ pregunto su hijo con curiosidad

─ ¿ah?, ah sí, con videl, al parecer una mujer llamada kaguya amenazo a míster satán, es de quien hablábamos el día que llegaste vegeta ¿recuerdas?

─ ¿la mujer que buscaba la paz?

─ esa misma, al parecer quiso que míster satán se uniera a ella para ganar seguidores, cuando este se negó ella dijo que si se volvía una amenaza lo eliminaría ya que ella es más fuerte que míster satán

─ Entonces ese sujeto no debe preocuparse por nada ─ dijo vegeta muy confiado

─ eso mismo pensó videl, pero gohan dice que como la gente cree que míster satán es un ser muy poderoso entonces esa mujer debe ser por lo menos más poderosa que cell

─ hmp, de todas formas es muy débil

─ aun así tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

A la mañana siguiente en la corporación capsula bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo invento

─ bulma, la capsula de gravedad no sirve

─ ¿Cómo que no sirve?, si hace solo una semana la reforcé ─ dijo indignada la mujer ─ sabes que, no voy a repararla, estoy trabajando en algo así que tendrás que esperar

─ ¿y en donde se supone que voy a entrenar? ─ pregunto enfadado el sayajin

─ ese no es mi problema, podrías pasar más tiempo con tu hijo, hace tiempo que no pasan tiempo de calidad padre e hijo ─ vegeta refunfuño y estuvo a punto de salir del laboratorio cuando vio a uno de los sirvientes entrar apresurado al laboratorio

─ señora bulma, unas personas la buscan

─ Si es alguno de los que estaban en la celebración del otro día déjalos pasar ─ dijo sin prestar mucha atención

─ no es ninguno de ellos, son dos mujeres, una de ellas es bastante extraña y hermosa ─ dijo esto último algo avergonzado

─ ¿extraña y hermosa? ─ dijo confundida bulma

─ bu…bueno ¿Qué les digo?

─ hazlas pasar a la sala, iré enseguida ─ bulma se sacó unos guantes que llevaba

Vegeta se había adelantado y miraba con desconfianza a las dos mujeres, especialmente a la de cabello blanco que sin duda era poseedora de una belleza bastante singular, el sirviente llego poco después he hizo ingresar a la mujer, cuando esta paso junto al sayajin este quedo bastante inquieto y trato de sentir su ki, pero no lograba sentirlo, trato de concentrarse lo más que pudo y solo logro sentir una mínima cantidad de poder

Kaguya miró de reojo al sayajin, estaba segura de que le causaría problemas si no se hacía cargo ahora, el sirviente las hizo pasar a una sala donde kaguya se sentó en posición de seiza frente a la pequeña mesa de centro, la mujer que la acompañaba se sentó ligeramente tras ella

Cuando bulma entro se encontró con la extraña imagen de la mujer de larga cabellera blanca sentada de modo extraño a su parecer, no quiso ser grosera y la imitó quedando cara a cara con ella

Kaguya hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza ─ soy bulma es un placer conocerla, he oído un poco acerca de usted ─ estiro su mano para saludarla pero esta solo la miro seriamente y bulma un poco incomoda aparto la mano

─ permítame presentarle a la princesa otsutsuki kaguya ─ la mujer castaña que acompañaba a kaguya la presento mirando a la misma con adoración

─ ¿princesa?

─ Si, lady kaguya es… ─ la peli blanca silencio a la castaña con un gesto de su mano

─ vengo de un lugar donde la energía de la naturaleza y la espiritual que yo entregue a quienes fueron mis hijos es utilizada para generar guerras y conflictos entre los pueblos, he visto de cerca la guerra, fui traicionada por todos a los que alguna vez quise, mis hijos…ellos no comprendían la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser el guardián de una energía tan valiosa como lo era el chakra

─ ¿chakra? ─

─ esa energía no existe aquí, actualmente soy la única capaz de controlar esa energía, falta poco, señora bulma, para que yo vuelva a ser lo que alguna vez fui en mi mundo y para eso, necesito su colaboración, usted puede ayudarnos a que el mundo conozca el ninshu, y se una a el

─ ¿Qué busca exactamente? ─ la peli azul sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio la retorcida sonrisa de la mujer

─ control, como le dije al señor satán, el mundo es un niño que necesita madurar, y para eso la intervención de un dios es necesaria para que el mundo crezca y se vuelva más sabio, yo me convertiré en ese dios, queda en usted, ¿se unirá?

─ ¿Cómo piensa obtener el poder de un dios? ─ bulma estaba interesada en saber eso, la única forma que ella conocía era la que goku había utilizado cuando peleo contra bils

─ Los sacrificios son necesarios, pero sobre las cenizas de los caídos nacerán las nuevas generaciones que no tendrán que conocer lo que son las guerras, la hambruna, o las enfermedades, para eso los gobernantes actuales también deberán caer

─ señora bulma ─ la mujer que acompañaba a kaguya levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos llorosos ─ no le parece que un mundo así, merece cualquier sacrificio, no tiene que pensarlo mucho, si se une a lady kaguya el mundo cambiara

Bulma estaba sin palabras, según había entendido kaguya quería hacerse con el control del mundo para crear una especie de utopía sin enfermedades ni conflictos, en resumen quería controlarlo todo y para eso debían derrocar a los gobiernos actuales y hacer sacrificios.

─ Y si me niego ─ dijo con algo de temor pasando una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa buscan un botón que alertaría a su esposo y su hijo, el rostro de kaguya mostro un gesto calmado

─ Usted es más inteligente que ese tal míster satán no lo dudo, pero a diferencia de él, usted si es una amenaza muy grande como para dejarla así después de todo lo que le he dicho ─ con calma kaguya se levantó siendo imitada por la castaña, bulma estaba a punto de presionar el botón cuando sintió que perdía la movilidad de su cuerpo

─ "¿pero qué?, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo" ─ sin que ella lo quisiera, bulma se puso de pie, miro su cuerpo y notó que la mitad derecha del mismo estaba cubierta por una extraña sombra negra, miro por el rabillo del ojo y era como si otra cara estuviera sobre la mitad de la suya

─ Zetsu, ¿lo tienes? ─ El humanoide que había tomado el control del cuerpo de la peli azul le extendió el muy conocido rastreador, la mujer castaña tomo el rastreador y lo guardo entre sus ropas ─ vete ahora, yo todavía necesito hacer algo mas ─ la otsutsuki extendió su mano creando un portal negro por donde cruzo la mujer, cerro el portal ante la mirada estupefacta y frustrada de bulma

─ deberíamos marcharnos ahora, madre, uno de los poderosos guerreros de los que te hable al parecer es esposo de esta mujer, está muy cerca de aquí

─ lo se ─ bulma observo con asombro como unas venas resaltaban a los costado de los ojos de la mujer y fue cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella carecía de pupilas y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos al igual que su piel y su cabello, la oji perla se acercó a ella y trato de alejarse logrando moverse apenas, una de la pálidas manos tomo su rostro y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar un ligero golpe en su vientre la dejo aturdida e incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo estaba rígido y no podía sentir ninguna de sus extremidades

Las venas alrededor de los ojos de la mujer desaparecieron y se dirigió a la salida siendo seguida por bulma quien luchaba por moverse o por hablar pero era incapaz de mover alguna de sus extremidades o de emitir algún sonido, a pesar de eso aun sentía curiosidad por saber de dónde venía aquella mujer y por qué la extraña cosa que controlaba su cuerpo la había llamado madre

─ madre, ¿es necesario hacer esto ahora?

─ lo es, después de esto quizá nos sea imposible volver aquí, debemos hacer esto ahora así nos aseguraremos de que ninguno de ellos se nos oponga ─ la mujer caminaba con elegancia por los pasillos de la enorme casa hasta llegar al laboratorio de bulma

─ "¿Cómo supo a dónde ir?" ─ se preguntaba la peli azul, ya que había notado como kaguya había tomado la ruta menos utilizada para evitar ser vista, en el laboratorio había una enorme cantidad de artefactos pero la mujer parecía buscar algo en específico ─ zetsu dime donde se encuentra ─

─ En ese escritorio ─ señaló el humanoide utilizando el cuerpo de bulma, la peli azul se alarmo al darse cuenta de lo que buscaban, en ese escritorio guardaba archivos de pruebas médicas que había insistido en hacerle a todos los sayajin, en ellos describía como funcionaba su sistema inmunológico ya que en una ocasión había sentido curiosidad sobre el tiempo que tardaban en envejecer los sayajin

La peli azul sonrió internamente recordando que había puesto un sistema de seguridad para esos archivos, si no ponían el código correcto una alarma sonaría─ "cuando vegeta oiga la alarma vendrá de inmediato y acabará con ella" ─ pensó con optimismo

─ bulma, lo preguntare por última vez ¿te unirás a mí? ─ la oji perla presiono levemente su vientre nuevamente

─ "ya puedo moverme" ─ bulma movió ligeramente sus dedos, aun así su movilidad todavía estaba bastante reducida por culpa de aquel ser negro ─ nunca le ayudaría

─ eso pensé

─ cuando vegeta llegue lo va a lamentar

─ no lo creo ─ una esfera de luz se formaba en la mano de kaguya sin que bulma se diera cuenta

VEGGEEETAAAAAA

─ ¿mamá? ─ trunks, quien se encontraba entrenando con su padre, al escuchar el grito se alarmó y se adentró rápidamente en la casa dejando al sayajin confundido

Cuando trunks llegó al laboratorio se encontró con la escena más aterradora de su vida, una especie de sombra negra parecía cubrir la mitad del cuerpo de su madre, pero eso no era lo aterrador, lo aterrador era la mano de una mujer de ojos totalmente blancos e inexpresivos atravesando el pecho de su madre para sacar de él una especie de luz blanca

─ ahora tráeme esos documentos ─ exigió kaguya

─ A la orden, lady kaguya ─ la voz de bulma se escuchaba extraña, parecía estar en trance

─ ¡mamá!, ¿Qué le hiciste? ─ la oji perla miró al infante sin inmutarse mientras bulma iba tras el escritorio ─ responde o lo lamentarás ─ amenazó poniéndose en posición de ataque, kaguya levanto una de sus manos suavemente ante la atenta mirada del infante

─ Shinra tensei ─ una fuerza desconocida lanzó al sayajin contra una de las paredes destrozándolas con su cuerpo y dejándolo aturdido, a una velocidad increíble la mujer estaba frente al él golpeando su vientre ─ mahi jikan-teki(parálisis temporal) ─ kaguya volvió a su anterior posición después de dejar al peli gris fuera de combate

─ Aquí esta lo que necesitaba, lady kaguya ─ bulma le extendió unos papeles a la mujer

─ ¿bulma?, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ vegeta quien apenas llegaba miro extrañado la escena, cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su hijo miró seriamente a la mujer ─ ¿Qué le hicieron a trunks?

─ trunks se lo ganó, quiso ir en contra de lady kaguya, no te preocupes esposo, él estará bien en unos minutos

─ Bulma ─ el sayajin no ocultó su sorpresa, los ojos de su mujer se veían opacos y sin vida, esa no era su esposa ─ ¡que le hiciste insecto!

─ Nada que la lastime, todavía la necesito ─ extendió su mano hacia el frente donde se abrió un portal negro, de su palma salió uno de sus huesos, vegeta apenas logró esquivar el ataque, aumentó su ki y se acercó a kaguya por detrás alejando a bulma de la mujer y abrazándola contra su pecho con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda creaba una esfera de energía que lanzó contra la mujer

Una ligera nube de humo se levantó mientras el sayajin dejaba a su mujer a lado de su hijo, empezó a zarandearla suavemente ─ bulma, ¡bulma!

La mujer seguía en trance, el sayan dejó a bulma apoyada contra la pared y volteó para encarar a la responsable de todo encontrándose con que esta se encontraba sin un solo moretón ─ ¿pero qué?

─ ir no kami-shinku kogekia (ochenta dioses-ataque del vacío) ─ una ráfaga de viento seguida de lo que parecía una lluvia de golpes destruyó el laboratorio, vegeta trataba de esquivar el ataque pero este parecía venir de todos lados sin darse cuenta se había apartado demasiado de su esposa

─ ¡buuulllmaaaaaaaaa! ─ gritó cuando la vio adentrarse en un portal negro seguido de kaguya la cual lo miró unos segundos

─ este mundo será mi nuevo semillero, esto es solo el comienzo ─ vegeta trató de seguirla a través del portal pero este desapareció

Se concentró y buscó el ki de la mujer pero no lo halló, intentó con bulma y cuando la halló voló a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto en la casa de goku, este se encontraba agotado después de lo que para él era un aburrido día de trabajo, por otro lado su esposa se encontraba feliz ya que había conseguido cosechar todo en un solo día con ayuda de su esposo he hijo menor

─ bien, con esto podré preparar la cena ─ dijo satisfecha milk mirando todos los cestos llenos de verduras recién cosechadas

─ ¡qué bien!, porque me muero de hambre ─ se quejó goku para segundos después ser su estómago quien confirmara sus palabras

─ hay goku, tu no cambias ─ milk soltó un suspiro de resignación para luego sonreír ─ ayúdenme a llevar esto adentro ─ el sonido de unos pasos los hicieron dirigir su mirada hacia una peli azul que caminaba hacia ellos ─ bulma, que gusto verte ─ goku volteó ante la mención de la mujer encontrándose con la susodicha que les sonreía, a su criterio, de forma extraña

─ Hola, goku, milk es un gusto verlos ─ dijo de forma mecánica

─ ¿te sucede algo? ─ pregunto con desconfianza el sayan peli negro

─ Hoy lady kaguya vino de visita ─

─ ¿Qué sucedió con ella?, ¿te amenazó?, ¿Qué paso? ─ Milk se acercó a la mujer

─ella solo me mostró la verdad, este mundo está corrompido por las mentiras y la maldad, lady kaguya será quien lo cambie, ella quiere que se unan a nosotros de lo contrario…

─ ¿bulma? ─ goku miró a la peli azul notando algo extraño en ella, esa sonrisa le causaba escalofríos, mas su esposa fue más rápida y se acercó a la peli azul tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola

─ ¿pero qué estás diciendo?, esa mujer amenazó al padre de la esposa de mi hijo, ¡bulma! ─ la peli azul se desplomo y cayó siendo sostenida apenas por milk, goku quiso ir a ayudar pero el grito de su hijo menos llamó su atención, las ramas de un árbol envolvían el cuerpo de su hijo, antes de que se diera cuanta algo similar ocurría con él, destrozó las ramas pero estas parecían tener vida propia, estuvo a punto de expulsar su ki para liberarse cuando frente a él aparecía kaguya saliendo de un portal negro, las venas se remarcaban alrededor de los ojos de la otsutsuki, un certero golpe que lo dejó sin aire consiguió disminuir su movilidad

─ zetsu, te lo encargo ─ el ente se envolvió en el cuerpo del sayan impidiendo que se mueva, después del golpe de la mujer goku apenas podía moverse y cuando zetsu lo envolvió sus movimientos se redujeron aún más y las ramas seguían envolviéndolo

─ no resistiré mucho, madre ─ dijo zetsu notando como goku movía sus manos con esfuerzo

─ tengo tiempo suficiente ─ ante la mirada del sayan dirigió su mano hacia goten ─ basho ten'in ─ el cuerpo de goten fue atraído hacia la mujer, este lanzó una bola de energía que dio directamente en su cuerpo, mas esta logró sostenerlo del cuello, la parte del cuerpo de kaguya que había sido destruida se reconstruyó de forma similar a la de majin bu

─ ¿q…que?

─ Goteeen ─ goku se sintió impotente cuando la mano de la mujer atravesó el pecho de su hijo, el brillo en los ojos del mismo desapareció al mismo tiempo que una esfera de luz salía de su cuerpo, el infante quedó inconsciente ─ kkk….que le hiciste ─

─ solo le mostré la verdad ─ kaguya esquivó un golpe de milk, mas esta continuó atacando siendo detenida por la peli blanca que esquivaba los golpes con elegancia, detuvo el golpe y atrajo a milk hacia ella atravesando su pecho de la misma manera que lo hizo con goten y bulma, milk quedo inconsciente

Goku luchaba por liberarse, se sentía impotente ─ que es lo que quieres de ellos

─ Seguridad ─ la oji perla se acercó a él y toco brevemente su rostro ─ eres igual a hagoromo, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, pero eso cambiara ahora

─ madre, no sé si funcionará con él

─ no lo sabré hasta intentarlo ─ una luz blanca comenzó a formarse en su mano ─ te unirás a ellos muy pronto…

Una bola de energía le dio directamente, la lanzó contra los arboles destrozando con su cuerpo varios de ellos, ─ ¡MADREEE! ─ zetsu buscó la fuente de esa energía encontrándose con vegeta quien estaba volando

─ ¡aaaaahhhhhhh! ─ goku expulsó su ki logrando quitarse al humanoide de encima ─ vegeta

─ no digas nada kakaroto, esa mujer sigue con vida ─ goku miro impactado como kaguya se levantaba con la mitad de su cuerpo destrozado, mas este se reconstruyo al mismo tiempo que el humanoide volvía donde ella

─ Lo lamento madre, no pude soportar más tiempo

─ es hora de marcharnos ─ la otsutsuki respiraba con dificultad, había usado mucho chakra y todavía no se recuperaba por completo

─ tu no irás a ningún lado ─ las palabras de vegeta fueron interrumpidas por un ataque que esquivó, este provenía de goten, la distracción fue suficiente para que dé un momento a otro kaguya ya hubiera desaparecido y el resto caminada hacia el portal, goku quiso detenerlos pero una mano pálida lo detuvo

─ Señor wiss

─ no importa si la sigues, no conseguirás nada

Media hora después todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de gohan, incluyendo a wiss y al mismo dios de la destrucción

─ ¡¿se llevaron a mamá y a goten?! ─

─ gohan cálmate ─ videl abrazó a su esposo en un intento de consolarlo

─ ¿Por qué no los siguieron? ─ preguntó gohan, goku miró seriamente a wiss

Este tomó un respiro antes de hablar ─ después de dejarlos a ustedes en la tierra me quedé con la duda de quién era esa tal kaguya, al principio le resté importancia pero luego recibí un mensaje de uno de los kayo sama de otro universo, al parecer uno de los seres de ese universo llegaron a este

─ kaguya es de otro universo, eso explicaría algunas cosas ─ dijo videl

─ no me interesa de donde haya venido, lo que quiero saber es porque nos detuviste, hubiéramos podido vencerla, somos más poderosos que ella ─ el príncipe de los sayajin estaba molesto

─ no hubieran podido vencerla, es verdad que tienen más poder que ella, pero eso no siempre garantiza la victoria ─ todos miraron confundidos al hombre

─ ella es inmortal, no como el gordo ese ─ señalo a majin bu ─ no importa si la destruyen por completo ella no morirá, solo lo lograrían destruyendo su energía y eso es imposible ─ dijo como si nada el dios de la destrucción

─ ¿Por qué es imposible? ─ pregunto goku perdido

─ la cosa es papá, que la energía no se puede destruir, esta solo se transforma, pero si su energía se dispersara o suficiente

─ es imposible ─ interrumpió wiss para después golpear su bastón contra el suelo haciendo que aparezca una especie de holograma del universo ─ como saben existen doce universos, en ellos habitan todo tipo de seres poderosos, kaguya pertenece al universo ocho, su raza es el clan otsutsuki y lo que ellos hacen es ir de mundo en mundo absorbiendo todo el poder que puedan, o así era cuando kaguya llegó a un lugar parecido a la tierra donde comió un fruto sagrado que le dio los poderes que ahora posee, esclavizó a ese mundo hasta que sus propios hijos la detuvieron, tiempo después volvió y fue nuevamente detenida por los descendientes de su hijo mayor

─ no es invencible, la detuvieron dos veces ¿cierto? ─ dijo optimista míster satán

El dios suspiro ─ en ninguna de esas ocasiones la mataron, aunque la destruyan su energía se volverá a juntar, es imposible matarla, lo que hicieron ellos fue sellarla, algo que yo no puedo hacer ya que su energía pertenece a otro universo y no es mi responsabilidad detenerla, solo la energía que la creó puede sellarla

─ Un minuto ─ interrumpió krilin ─ si estaba sellada, ¿Cómo escapo? ─ la imagen del universo fue remplazada por la de la pelea con majin bu donde este estaba en su versión más pequeña,

─ Cuando él ─ señalo a majin bu ─ expulsó su poder abrió varios portales a dimensiones alternativas, las dimensiones alternativas son puentes entre universos, si sabes tomar el adecuado ─ todos vieron cuando una especie de sombra salió de uno de esos portales

─ esa cosa es…

─ al parecer es la voluntad de kaguya, fue quien la revivió una vez y al parecer lo volvió a hacer

─ podemos mandarla a otra dimensión ─ dijo vegeta

─ ella tiene la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones a voluntad, súmale a eso su inmortalidad, además aunque lograran vencerla ni bulma, milk o goten volverán a la normalidad, ella les implantó su voluntad así que si no revierten esa técnica lo único que conseguirán serán seres sin conciencia que buscarán por todos los medios volver a revivirla

─ Entonces, ¿Cómo podemos detenerla señor wiss?, ¿entrenando más?

─ debemos traer a aquellos que ya la vencieron una vez, no son tan fuertes como ustedes pero…

─ si no son tan fuertes como la vencerán ─ interrumpió vegeta

─ solo ellos pueden sellarla ─ dijo serio wiss ─ el poder no lo es todo ─ wiss había sido claro, si querían salvarlas necesitarían ayuda

 **NOTAS FINALES**

en el proximo cap aparece nuestro amado naruto, a por cierto NO ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA, por si las dudas, puede que me tarde pero no abandonaré ninguna

algunas aclaraciones,

primero,zetsu escapo por los portales que creó el majin bu enano y luego trajo a kaguya a ese mundo con las esferas del dragon

segundo, si, kaguya es inmortal a ese nivel, lo investigue, ella es como un bijuu, despues de un tiempo volverá a aparecer y resulta que cuando enfrento a naruto y sasuke todavia no recuperaba todos sus poderes

tercero, la tecnica que utilizo kaguya con bulma, milk y goten es la misma que usó toneri contra hinata (a goten le afectó porque es todavía un niño y no ha entrenado lo suficiente)

cuarto, kaguya logró enfrentarse a goku y vegeta porque estos se confiaron

cualquier duda me la hacen saber y la responderé lo mejor que pueda, se aceptan recomendaciones mientras estas sean hechas con respeto

hasta el proximo cap


	3. Chapter 3

hola gente bonita

si, si ya se me tarde mucho, ¡noticia nueva!, me postularon a presidenta del concejo estudiantil y ahora me toca estar al tanto de mi lista y de todo lo que conlleva las elecciones y todo eso, me enteré cuando ya estaba conformada la lista y quise salirme pero no me dejaron, en fin mas aclaraciones al final

reviews

Nadeshiko1227 ; perdon por tardar (aunque no es nuevo, pero perdon), gracias por comentar y seguir mis historias y sobre todo gracias por comprender lo dificil (y terrible) que es estar en último año, gracias por tu apoyo y que disfrutes el cap

Guest ; perdon por la tardanza y gracias por comentar. respondiento a tus dudas; 1) realmente si considere el mafuba antes y es verdad que lograría sellar a kaguya pero hay que tomar en cuenta que tienen que volver a la normalidad a los que están bajo la influencia de kaguya, quienes obviamente tratarían de liberarla lo cual con el mafuba es bastante facil y ya ha sucedido un escape antes, pero es verdad que es una técnica poderosa. 2) y 3), como dije este fic esta basado hasta la batalla de los dioses, solo hasta ahí sin tomar en cuenta ni la resurrección de fezzer ni dbs, la primera porque no hay muchos cambios excepto que en este fic no hay ssjblue, y la segunda porque dbs no fue muy de mi agrado ya que lo considere repetitivo solo vi como tres capitulos, por esa razon este fic solo toma en cuenta el argumento hasta la batalla de los dioses, (para hacer una comparación un tanto mas equitativa), cualquier duda estaré dispuesta a aclararla y que disfrutes el cap.

 **la historia transcurre después de la batalla de los dioses y después de the last**

─ hola─diálogos

─ "hola"─ pensamientos

─ **hola** ─ conversación con bijuu

los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto y los personajes de dragon ball z le pertenecen a akira toriyama

perdón por las faltas de ortografía

 **CAPITULO 3**

─ si sigo viendo esto creo que voy a vomitar

─ sasuke kun no seas malo, yo creo que es adorable ─ sakura miraba con corazones en los ojos a la pareja que estaba frente a ella, habían iniciado una misión hace una semana junto con shikamaru, ino, naruto y hinata, siendo sasuke el último en integrarse cuando lo encontraron de casualidad cuando regresaban a la aldea

─ que problemático ─ shikamaru bostezó mientras veía de reojo como naruto se dejaba consentir por su novia, el rubio en un intento de sorprender a su pareja había terminado lastimándose, obligando a todos a detenerse mientras hinata lo curaba con una de sus pomadas

─ no tiene sentido que hinata lo cure, sakura está aquí y lo haría más rápido, además el kyubi cura sus heridas ¿no? ─ dijo sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de sakura e ino

─ sasuke tiene razón debemos llegar rápido a la aldea, le prometí a kurenai sensei que la ayudaría a cuidar a mirai

─ Ustedes los hombres no entienden nada ─ se quejó ino ante la falta de romanticismo de los hombres ─ ¿por qué no aprenden algo de naruto? ─ dijo mientras señalaba al uzumaki que besaba delicadamente la mano de su novia que había estado curando sus heridas

Shikamaru murmuró algo sobre rubios problemáticos y sasuke solo musitó un "dobe"

Naruto y hinata por supuesto no se enteraban de nada ya que estaban en su burbuja de amor de donde nadie podría sacarlos en un buen rato

─ La próxima vez ten más cuidado naruto kun ─ regañó suavemente la oji perla mirando a los ojos al rubio

─ lo tendré hime, solo si tú prometes ser mi enfermera siempre ─ acarició la mano de su novia, específicamente el anillo que ahí se encontraba, era uno bastante simple adornado con una joya similar a una perla y que tenía inscrito "tú eres mi luna", él llevaba uno también sencillo que tenía inscrito "tú eres mi sol"

─ naruto kun ─ regaño avergonzada hinata

─ ejem ─ shikamaru fingió aclararse la garganta con la única intención de evitar que esos dos se pusieran más acaramelados, porque si eso sucedía entonces no se irían de ahí nunca

Hinata fue la primera en ponerse de pie bastante avergonzada por el espectáculo que seguramente estuvo a punto de dar

Naruto refunfuñó algo sobre amigos corta notas, sasuke y shikamaru solo lo ignoraron y decidieron ponerse en marcha

─ bueno ya descansamos suficiente, la aldea está a unas cuantas horas, calculo que llegaremos al atardecer si solo nos detenemos unos diez minutos a descansar después de dos horas, después de eso iremos sin descansar hasta llegar a la aldea, ¿está claro? ─ todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha saltando de rama en rama.

Habían pasado alrededor de hora y media saltando de rama en rama en silencio solo con ciertos comentarios del uzumaki que en ocasiones los hacían reír a todos

─ son bastante rápidos para ser simples humanos ─ vegeta junto con goku, gohan, bils y wiss sobrevolaban el bosque siguiendo a los shinobis

─ es cierto, pero no se ven tan fuertes, señor wiss ¿está seguro que son ellos? ─ preguntó gohan con desconfianza

─ Si, son ellos y puede que no se vean tan fuertes pero que su apariencia no los engañe, en especial tú goku, tu peor defecto es que te confías demasiado

─ no se preocupe señor wiss, no sucederá nada ─ dicho esto goku se acercó más, wiss quiso detenerlos pero estos no lo escucharon

─ shikamaru ─ dijo naruto

─ Lo sé, ino ─ el naara miró de reojo a la kunoichi que ya estaba haciendo una posición de manos, disimuladamente

─ en eso estoy shikamaru ─ dijo mentalmente ino ─ "la conexión esta lista, shikamaru, ¿Cuál es el plan?" ─ ino había conectado las mentes de todos para poder comunicarse así

─ "nos siguen desde hace una hora, no han mostrado señales de querer atacar" ─ les comunicó shikamaru a los demás

─ "eso no significa que no lo harán, probablemente están analizando nuestros movimientos" ─ dijo sasuke

─ "se acercaron más, parece que van a atacar" ─ sakura miraba de rojo a sus compañeros

─ "estén listos, este es el plan" ─ shikamaru empezó a narrarles el plan mientras entre las ramas estaban los sayajin observándolos

─ bajaron la velocidad ─ gohan frunció el ceño al notar como el chico de cabello recogido en una coleta hacía unas señas con las manos, y segundos después sus compañeros desaparecieron en un borrón negro dejándolo solo

─ ¿pero qué? ─ el chico de la coleta utilizó una rama como apoyo para girarse hacia ellos y lanzar varias shurikens en su dirección las cuales esquivaron con gran facilidad pero aún sorprendidos por la acción y precisión del ataque

─ ¿eh? ─ goku miro extrañado al naara que sonreía a pesar de haber fallado al ataque

─ ¡papá cuidado! ─ el sayajin solo reaccionó cuando shikamaru, tirando de un hilo atado a los shurikens, hacía que estos regresaran hacia ellos, goku los esquivó con facilidad

Todo fue en cámara lenta, los shurikens pasaban frente a él cuando de pronto ya no estaban las armas, sino un destello rojo y lo último que vio fue un puño impactando su rostro

─ SAAAAAAANNNAAAAROOOOOO ─ sakura hizo gala de toda su fuerza bruta logrando lanzar lejos al peli negro

─ ¡papá! ─ gohan miró seriamente a su atacante, pero solo logró un destello rosa antes de que una sombra negra se interpusiera entre ellos, el filo de una katana se dirigía hacia él, con una mano detuvo el arma ante la sorprendida mirada del uchiha

Un sonido lo alertó, tras él un destello naranja se abalanzaba contra vegeta, este por su parte detuvo el golpe sin mucha dificultad

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ la pregunta de naruto fue clara, seguía ejerciendo fuerza con su puño algo frustrado al ver como el peli negro detenía su ataque sin mucha dificultad

─ no tengo porque responder eso, insecto ─

─ entonces les sacaremos la información por la fuerza ─ sasuke cedió la fuerza que ejercía en su katana

─ esperen, no queremos pelear ─ gohan quiso razonar pero fue ignorado

─ Raiton ─ la katana de sasuke fue cubierta por chakra estilo rayo y dirigió el ataque hacia el sayajin que esquivó el ataque bastante sorprendido al ver que del arma salía un rayo partiendo en dos un árbol

─ juuken ─ una delicada voz fue lo último que escuchó cuanto una fuerza extraña lo golpeaba, como un puño de energía, intentó localizar a su atacante encontrándose con una chica de largo cabello negro y con ojos blancos con venas resaltando alrededor

Nuevamente el azabache se lanzó contra él y notó en ese momento que no tenía un brazo, pero aun así eso no le impedía hacer ataques certeros que cada vez le costaba más esquivar, más que nada porque no quería pelear así que trataba de solo esquivar a su oponente

─ Auch, ese golpe si me dolió ─ goku se sobaba la cara donde tenía marcado un puño, observó cómo vegeta peleaba contra un chico rubio mientras gohan peleaba contra un chico de cabello negro ─ "¡acaba de lanzar un rayo desde su espada!" ─ goku quedó sorprendido al ver aquello

─ vaya, no creí que pudieras seguir consiente después de aquel golpe ─ shikamaru se acercaba lentamente al peli negro mientras movía un kunai en su mano ─ lo preguntaré solo una vez, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿por qué nos seguían?

─ yo soy goku, vinimos aquí porque el señor wiss nos dijo que aquí encontraríamos a un chico llamado naruto y otro llamado sasuke

─ ¿por qué los buscan? ─ shikamaru seguía alerta ante cualquier movimiento del sujeto frente a él, después de todo no era normal que alguien lograra soportar un golpe de sakura

─ bueno, si no me equivoco ─ puso gesto pensativo ─ tiene que ver con una mujer llamada kaguya

─ ¿kaguya? ─ Todas las alertas se dispararon en shikamaru, se puso en posición de combate y apretó el kunai ─ ¿Qué tienen que ver con ella?

─ espera, espera, no queremos pelear tranquilízate ─ goku hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos que le recordó a cierto ninja rubio ─ ella llegó a nuestro mundo por un portal que abrió un amigo que antes no era nuestro amigo

─ ¿su mundo? ─ el cerebro de shikamaru trabajaba a mil buscando conectar toda la información recibida ─ liberaron a kaguya

─ por favor escúcheme no queremos pelear ─ gohan trataba de razonar con el peli negro pero este se negaba a escucharlo

─ raikiri ─ sasuke clavó su katana en el suelo, dirigió su ataque a gohan quien no pudo esquivarlo y terminó electrocutado ─ hmp

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que buscan de nosotros dattebayo?!

─ Eso no te incumbe insecto ─ vegeta esquivaba los ataques del rubio, o más bien los rubios ya que este había hecho una extraña señal de manos haciendo aparecer varias copias suyas, lo extraño era que estas copias se deshacían al golpearlos, no podía distinguir al real ya que al igual que con kaguya se le hacía casi imposible detectar su presencia, y a eso sumándole que no era solo uno, diferenciar al real era casi imposible

─ sssaaannnnaaaroooo ─ apenas y esquivo el golpe, ese era otro de sus problemas, aquella muchacha de cabello rosa esperaba a que estuviera concentrado en el rubio para atacarlo, empezaba a frustrarse al no poder sentir sus presencias, si pudiera hace mucho que los hubiera reducido

─ rasengan ─ logró tomar del brazo al rubio y lo lanzó contra el suelo pero este se desvaneció, miraba a todos lados buscándolos, si se concentraba los suficiente podía detectarlos pero ellos no le daban tiempo para concentrarse, eran dos contra uno y estaban perfectamente coordinados

─ ya estoy harto ─ juntó sus manos frente a si mismo juntando energía para hacer un gran ataque

─ "chicos, shikamaru ordena reunirnos" ─ ino le comunicó las palabras del peli negro, mirando con desconfianza al desconocido

─ "¿por qué?, se estaba poniendo interesante"

─ "¡naruto es un a orden!" ─ regañó sakura ante la extrañada mirada de vegeta quien notó como de pronto la peli rosa golpeaba a su compañero y retrocedían

─ ¡vegeta, gohan! ─ Una vez los nombrados llegaron notaron a los shinobis reunidos en lo que parecía ser una acalorada conversación

─ Papá, estas bien, que alivio ─ gohan estaba algo magullado por los ataques que había recibido

─ gohan, no puedo creer que pudieran vencerte, te estás volviendo débil ─ gohan desvió la mirada ante lo dicho por vegeta quien tenía apenas unos rasguños

─ ¡eso no es posible dattebayo! ─ Los sayajin voltearon al escuchar tremendo grito ─ sellamos a kaguya en otra dimensión, es imposible que haya logrado escapar, incluso zetsu estaba sellado

─ naruto cálmate, dejemos que nos expliquen y después veremos que hacer

─ Pero

─ Naruto kun, si shikamaru dice que los escuchemos debe ser por algo ─ hinata toco el brazo de su prometido, este suspiró derrotado y de mala gana volteó a ver a los recién llegados

Se acercaron a ellos con una mirada seria, sasuke dio un paso al frente activando su sharingan para saber si decían la verdad, los sayajin no pudieron evitar mirar con asombro el cambio en uno de los ojos del azabache

─ empiecen ─ exigió el uchiha

─ Tú no me ordenas que hacer insecto

─ hmp ─ sasuke mantenía su único brazo cerca de su katana

─ cálmate vegeta, solo quieren saber por qué sabemos el nombre de esa mujer kaguya, al parecer fue alguien importante aquí

─ Yo solo quiero que nos digan cómo volver a bulma a la normalidad, yo solo puedo vencer a esa mujer

─ No creo que entiendan el riesgo que implica el que kaguya haya escapado ─ sasuke miraba seriamente a los tres hombres frente a él ─ la última vez que la vimos fue muy difícil sellarla, perdimos a muchos compañeros ─ sasuke recordó los cuerpos de las personas que estaban ya en proceso de convertirse en zetsus ─ necesitamos confirmar que no se equivocan y que es realmente kaguya a quién conocieron, pudo haber sido alguien relacionado a ella que es peligroso pero no al nivel que ella

─ te aseguro que no hay errores, es kaguya de quien hablamos ─ del cielo bajaron bils y wiss, de inmediato los shinobis se pusieron en guardia, pero wiss solo sonrió ─ tranquilos vengo en son de paz, les dije a estos que esperaran pero nunca escuchan ─ se quejó wiss

─ Hmp, son unos irresponsables ─ dijo bils

─ ¡un gato que habla! ─ dijo naruto señalando al dios aguantándose la risa

Un aura demoniaca cubrió al dios de la destrucción ─ ¡naruto ten más respeto! ─sakura golpeó al rubio ─ perdónenlo nunca piensa lo que dice ─ dijo nerviosa sakura al igual que el resto quienes notaron de inmediato la poderosa aura que desprendía el ser

─ tú tienes un zorro gigante que habla naruto, no entiendo porque te sorprendes ─ dijo sasuke tranquilo pero alerta

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿de dónde vienen? Y los más importante ¿Qué tiene que ver kaguya en todo esto? ─ preguntó shikamaru

Media hora fue lo que se tardaron en convencer a los shinobis de que decían la verdad, en este momento los ninjas se miraban entre sí como hablando sin palabras, de vez en cuando hacían gestos raros y el rubio y el azabache se insultaban mutuamente

─ teme

─ Dobe

─ ya basta ustedes dos ─ sakura suspiró derrotada antes de mirar a los sayajin ─ hemos discutido sobre lo que nos han dicho y aunque es muy difícil de creer

─ Por no decir imposible

─ naruto cierra la boca ─ sakura lo amenazó poniendo un puño en alto ─ como decía, a pesar de ser difícil creer lo que nos han dicho últimamente hemos tenido contacto con seres de otros mmmm "lugares"─ dijo recordando a toneri ─ por lo tanto hemos decidido que los llevaremos a la aldea para discutir este asunto con más calma

─ ¿su aldea?, ¿por qué no solo nos acompañan y ya? ─ vegeta empezaba a impacientarse

─ Eso no será posible ─ shikamaru dio un paso al frente ─ como líder de esta misión es mi responsabilidad tomar las decisiones importantes, aunque sea muy problemático ─ se quejó antes de continuar ─ quizá no lo entiendan pero la información que nos dieron es bastante seria aquí, además si vamos con ustedes debemos antes informar al hokage para que sepa dónde nos encontramos

─ ¿hokage?

─ es el líder de la aldea, el punto es que tenemos cosas que resolver en la aldea antes de ayudarlos ─ dijo recordando su acuerdo con kurenai ─ enfrentar a kaguya es un asunto serio, necesitarán un equipo especializado y siendo que nosotros ya conocemos varias de sus habilidades tenemos a los ninjas indicados para el trabajo

─ pensé que solo necesitábamos a esos dos ─ dijo vegeta

─ para enfrentar a kaguya si ─ aclaró sasuke ya harto del comportamiento del sayajin ─ pero para ubicarla, y hacer que sus amigos vuelvan a la normalidad minimizando a máximo los riesgos necesitamos a otros compañeros, además de un plan y un plan de emergencia, atacar a un enemigo sin estar preparado y sin esperar lo peor no es propio de un ninja

Vegeta frunció el ceño y goku y gohan lo miraron asombrados, generalmente ellos nunca hacían planes, quizá por eso siempre terminaban usando las esferas del dragón después de cada batalla

─ vaya, los ninjas son bastante organizados, ahora entiendo cómo es que lograron enfrentarse a ellos ─ dijo wiss con una sonrisa ─ prepararon un plan de forma muy rápida ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

─ Un shinobi no revela todas sus cartas a sus enemigos ─ dijo seriamente ino ─ puede que les creamos pero todavía no los conocemos lo suficiente como para revelarles tal información

─ Inteligentes, organizados, y perspicaces ─ bils los miró con una sonrisa ─ estos si son guerreros de verdad ─ dijo con toda la intención de hacer enojar a los sayajin

─ bueno si así lo decidieron ─ goku puso sus manos tras la cabeza con despreocupación ─ tendremos que decirles a los demás

─ ¿qué?, ¿hay más? ─

─si, no quisimos dejarlos, sin nosotros ahí serían un blanco fácil para kaguya así que los trajimos, se quedaron a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí ─ dijo gohan que seguía algo magullado

─ Lo adecuado sería que todos vinieran con nosotros, para evitar que algún ninja renegado los ataque ─ shikamaru pensó un rato y después suspiró derrotado ─ creo que podemos llegar mañana a la aldea ─ miró a sus compañeros ─ iremos con sus amigos para escoltarlos a la aldea

─ ¿enserio?, genial entonces vamos

─ espera un momento ─ sakura detuvo al sayajin ─ enviaremos un mensaje a la aldea primero y descansaremos además debo curar sus heridas ─ señaló a gohan

─ no te preocupes estoy bien

─ no es una pregunta, dije que curaré tus heridas ─ gohan se encogió ante la mirada seria de la peli rosa, le recordó a su madre ─ además el plan era solo neutralizarlos no tratar de matarlos ─ dijo viendo de rojo al uchiha que solo se encogió de hombros ─ o no uchiha, hablaremos de esto luego

Todos se acomodaron para descansar, sakura hizo que gohan se sentara y empezó a curarlo, el sayajin veía asombrado la energía verdosa que curaba sus heridas, le recordó a la técnica de dende pero esta era diferente de una forma que no sabía describir

─ por cierto no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente ─ dijo ino tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, ya sasuke había enviado a un halcón con un mensaje ─ empiezo yo, mi nombre es ino yamanaka

─ Un placer, yo soy goku ─ se presentó alegremente

─ vegeta, príncipe de los sayajin ─ dijo de forma orgullosa y altanera

─ yo soy gohan, y él es mi padre ─ señaló a goku

─ Mucho gusto yo soy wiss

─ Bils, el dios de la destrucción

Sakura terminó de curar a gohan y se apartó un paso ─ mi nombre es sakura haruno

─ shikamaru naara ─ dijo en un bostezo

─ Sasuke uchiha, el último de mi clan y el más poderoso ─ sasuke miraba retadoramente a vegeta

─mi nombre es hinata hyuga, un placer ─ hinata hizo una reverencia

─ yo soy naruto uzumaki dattebayo ─ el rubio abrazó a hinata de la cintura ─ y hinata chan es mi prometida ─ dijo mirando seriamente a gohan quien había estado mirando a la kunoichi siendo esto mal interpretado por el rubio

Al darse cuenta del mal entendido gohan se apresuró a aclarar ─ no es lo que crees, yo estoy casado, lo que pasa es que vegeta y mi papá dijeron que kaguya tenía ojos bancos y que se le remarcaban las venas a veces y por eso la miraba

─ es cierto ─ goku se dio cuenta y miró los ojos de a kunoichi ─ acaso tienes algún parentesco con ella

Vegeta de inmediato se puso a la defensiva pero naruto apretó más el agarre en su cintura ─ hinata chan es descendiente de uno de los hijos de kaguya, todo su clan tiene esos ojos y la técnica que observaron se llama byakugan, kaguya también la posee, al igual que el sharingan y el rinnegan

─ ¿sharingan?

─ Esto ─ sasuke mostró su sharingan con tres tomoes ─ sharingan ─ aparto el cabello de su otro ojo dejando ver su rinnegan ─ y esto es el rinnegan, kaguya tiene una mezcla de estos dos, no me sorprende que no hayan podido vencerla si no conocen estos ojos

─ creo que es hora de seguir ─ shikamaru intervino al ver el ambiente hostil entre sasuke y vegeta ─ hacia donde

─ Por aquí ─ goku empezó a volar y los shinobis lo miraron algo asombrados ─ es en esa dirección ─ señalo un lugar y empezaron a saltar de rama en rama a una velocidad considerable hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable

─ tengo hambre, quiero ramen dattebayo

─ tsk, tú y tú estúpido ramen, no entiendo como no te enfermas por comer esa cosa todos los días ─ sasuke no estaba para soportar a su amigo y su plática sobre porqué amaba tanto el ramen, ok que a él también le gustaba pero no al nivel que el rubio

─ el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, no como tus tomates

─ con mis tomates no te metas ─ sasuke activó su mangekyo sharingan ante la mirada estupefacta de los sayajin

─ Entonces tú no te metas con mi ramen ─ naruto tenía los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada

Los sayajin no entendían que sucedía, ¿se ponían así por comida?

─ Los tomates son mejor que el ramen

─ el ramen es mejor

─ Tomates

─ Ramen

─ Tomates

─ Ramen

─ Dobe

─ teme

─ ¡dobe!

─ ¡teme!

─ ¡ya basta ustedes dos! ─ sakura perdió la paciencia y golpeó a ambos hombres ─ dejen de comportarse como niños

─ son naruto y sasuke, lo que pides es imposible ─ declaro ino

─ Hey, hinata chan tú no piensas eso ¿verdad?

─ esto, naruto kun a veces exagera un poco con el ramen ─ dijo hinata con una sonrisa tímida haciendo que al rubio lo cubriera un aura depresiva

─ Lo dice la que tiene el record de comer más ramen en ichiraku ─ dijo con burla sakura haciendo sonrojar a la oji perla

─ Entonces… ¿Cómo es ser ninja? ─ preguntó gohan tratando de crear una conversación, los shinobis lo miraron un rato para después intercambiar miradas

Naruto por primera vez desde que los vio decidió darles una oportunidad, no era parte de su naturaleza estar serio por mucho tiempo ─ es difícil al principio, pero es muy emocionante, te permite conocer lugares nuevos y a gente increíble dattebayo ─ dijo recordando el viaje que hizo con su maestro

─ vaya, deben entrenar mucho, ¿desde cuándo son ninjas?, o ¿Cómo hacen para serlo?

─ primero tienes que cursar la academia, donde nos enseñan lo básico ─ dijo sakura integrándose a la conversación ─ al principio es bastante fácil y la mayoría aprueba, lo complicado es cuando te gradúas ─ sakura recordaba cuando conocieron a su sensei ─ pero sin duda lo mejor es cuando entrenas con tus compañeros o completas una misión con éxito

─ ¿y a qué edad comienza su entrenamiento? ─

─ desde los seis años inicias la academia ─ dijo sasuke ─ pero si perteneces a un clan dentro de él empiezas tu entrenamiento desde que tienes uso de razón, generalmente desde los cuatro años

─ ¿qué?, los entrenan desde tan jóvenes ¿por qué?

─ para dejar en alto el nombre del clan ─ dijo hinata recordando su infancia ─ y si perteneces a la familia principal tienes que superar a todos y ser la mejor siempre ─ hinata puso un gesto triste ─ pero…es agradable estar con tu equipo, formas un lazo bastante fuerte, tu equipo es como parte de tu familia

─ no entiendo, ¿siempre trabajan en equipos?

─ SIP ─ dijo naruto tratando de alejar los recuerdos tristes de sus amigos ─ equipos de tres personas, el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante

─ ¿y el entrenamiento individual?, el hacerse más fuerte por ti mismo para superar a los demás ─ vegeta quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado intervino al no entender su forma de entrenamiento

Sasuke, sakura y naruto intercambiaron iradas significativas ─ cuando aprobamos nuestro sensei nos dio un mensaje muy claro, en la academia siempre nos decían que la misión era lo más importante incluso más importante que la vida de tus compañeros

Los sayajin no ocultaron la sorpresa que aquella frase provocó en ellos

─ Pero ─ continuo sasuke ─ en el mundo shinobi aquel que no cumple las reglas

─ es considerado escoria ─ siguió naruto

─ Pero aquel que abandona a sus amigos ─ dijo sakura de nuevo

─ es incluso peor que escoria ─ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

─ es una regla que nos autoimpusimos ─ dijo naruto

─ ya veo ─ gohan sonrió al escucharlos, ─ pero…aun no entiendo como supieron que estábamos ahí si ocultamos nuestra presencia

─ Ah, eso ─ ino pensó un momento lo que diría ─ es una habilidad que todo ninja adquiere con el tiempo y la experiencia en combate

─ es cómo un sexto sentido, aunque existen shinobis que tienen un oído más sensible ─ hinata pensó en kiba ─ o un olfato más sensible

─ O una vista muy buena ─ shikamaru hizo alusión al byakugan de la oji perla ─ al saber dónde estaban era fácil crear un plan de ataque

─ idearon un plan bastante rápido

─ fue uno básico, todos los shinobis en su entrenamiento aprenden por lo menos veinte formaciones de ataque, la que utilizamos consistía en neutralizar al enemigo identificando al enemigo más vulnerable, sakura se transformó en una shuriken y debía atacar a quien identificara cómo el más débil, o en este caso el menos atento

─ por eso siempre le digo a goku que no se confíe ─ añadió wiss

Goku pensó seriamente lo que dijeron, había sido un blanco fácil por su exceso de confianza

─ ya llegamos ─ entre las ramas se veía una construcción bastante extraña a ojos de los ninjas quienes se prepararon para lo que sea, fuera de la casa se veían a tres personas

─ ¡mira ya llegaron! ─ Krilin se quedó observando por unos momentos a los seis desconocidos

─ vaya, se tardaron mucho ─ yamcha se acercó amigablemente a sus amigos y miró a los recién llegados ─ es un placer, yo soy yamcha, él es krilin y ella número dieciocho ─ señalo a las personas tras él

─ Shikamaru

─ Sasuke

─ Ino

─ Sakura

─ Naruto

─ hinata, mucho gusto ─ la oji perla en su inocencia no notó que al resto no le agradó mucho ese sujeto, tenía una sonrisa demasiado presumida y miraba sin disimulo a las kunoichis

─ el placer es mío ─ yamcha se acercó a las kunoichis, que a su parecer eran bastante hermosas pero ni bien dio un paso naruto agarró a hinata de la cintura con un claro mensaje

─ "es mía" ─ pensó el rubio mientras miraba amenazante al peli negro

Yamcha quiso acercarse a la peli rosa pero tras ella sasuke lo miraba con una clara amenaza de "acércate a ella y estas muerto"

Por último ino solo lo miró con cara de "ni lo pienses", shikamaru solo sonrió divertido mientras analizaba el lugar y a las nuevas personas que vestían ropas extrañas.

─ Así que ustedes son quienes vencieron a esa mujer antes

─ Algo así

─ pasen, discutiremos esto dentro

Una vez dentro de la casa y después de las presentaciones correspondientes y de que por supuesto el maestro roshi tratara de sobrepasarse con las kunoichis consiguiendo quedar paralizado por un golpe de hinata todos se reunieron en la sala de la casa

─ Así que ustedes, ¿pueden vencer a kaguya?

─ necesitaríamos una manera de sellarla ─ dijo naruto serio

─ un minuto, pensé que ustedes sabían cómo sellarla ─ dijo alterado gohan

Sasuke y naruto se miraron antes de decir

─ Después de la batalla contra kaguya naruto y yo nos enfrentamos ─ sasuke se sacó su capa dejando ver que no tenía un brazo ─ perdí mi brazo en esa batalla y naruto perdió el suyo

El rubio mostró su mano vendada ─ al perder nuestros brazos perdimos el sello que hagoromo nos dio

─ entonces no pueden volver a mi mamá a la normalidad ─ dijo trunks apretando los puños

─ eso es podemos hacerlo ─ aclaró rápidamente naruto ─ si la técnica que usó kaguya es la misma que usaron una vez con hinata, y por lo que han dicho es obvio que lo es podemos volverla a la normalidad

─ Pero no podrán derrotarla ─ wiss suspiró derrotado ─ vaya, parece que regresamos al principio

─ pensé que dijeron que podían vencerla ─ dijo shikamaru ─ supuse que tendrían un plan

─ el plan era encontrarlos a ustedes ─ vegeta estaba molesto

─ no es culpa nuestra que ustedes hayan liberado a kaguya

─ no es nuestra culpa que no hayan podido deshacerse de ella ─ contra atacó vegeta

─ tu tampoco pudiste vencerla así que no eres nadie para juzgarnos, nosotros al menos pudimos contenerla ─ sasuke miró retadoramente al sayajin

─ ya basta, esto no soluciona nada, debemos ver una forma de conseguir una fuente de energía que sea la misma que selló a kaguya antes

─ Quizá ─ todos callaron al escuchar la suave voz de hinata ─ el chakra de hamura ─ todos los shinobis analizaron lo que hinata dijo

─ podría…funcionar ─ dijo sasuke

─ ¿tienes el chakra suficiente? ─ preguntó naruto

─ No, pero toneri debe tener también ese chakra, él podría crear un sello

─ ¿toneri? ─ naruto frunció el ceño ante la mención del peli blanco

─ Si se lo pido seguro que nos ayuda

─ De seguro que si ─ dijo naruto algo fastidiado por oír el nombre de quien trató de casarse con su ahora prometida

─ Oooooooohhhhhhhh ¿estás celoso? ─ dijo con burla ino

─ Por supuesto que no dattebayo

─ esperen ¿Quién es toneri? ─ preguntó videl perdida en el tema

─ Un ex pretendiente de hinata chan ─ se siguió burlando ino

─ es descendiente de hamura otsutsuki, una de las personas que sellaron a kaguya en el pasado

─ ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

─ en la luna ─ dijo sasuke ─ no será un problema para ustedes llevarnos con él supongo

Wiss lo pensó un momento ─ no, no hay problema podemos partir en cualquier momento

─ primero debemos ir a la aldea, recomiendo que sea mañana ya que somos un grupo grande y nosotros hemos estado viajando por dos días ─ dijo el naara bostezando ─ mañana los llevaremos ante el hokage, prepararemos un grupo especializado y después iremos con toneri

─ tsk, ¿realmente es necesario?

─ Ooooohhhh hinata tu naruto kun está celoso ─ se burló sakura

─ ¡no estoy celoso dattebayo!, solo me preocupa que se retrasen los planes para la boda ─ la mención del mismo hizo que los demás sudaran frío, todavía no elegían los obsequios para la boda

─si lo que digas ─ dijo sakura sin creerle

─ bien, creo que prepararé la cena entonces ─ videl dejó a su bebe al cuidado de gohan

─ te ayudo ─ se apuró diciendo hinata

─ Mmmm, por aquí están las habitaciones ─ gohan con su niña en brazos guió a los shinobis

Mientras en la cocina

─ va…vaya esto es…extraño

─ supongo que las cocinas que usan son muy diferentes

─ No tanto ─ hinata recorrió el lugar con la mirada ─ solo que algunas cosas no las había visto antes ─ dijo tocando una cafetera

─ Tranquila yo te guío, por cierto mi nombre es videl, el hombre al que dejé la bebe es mi esposo y la bebe mi hija

─ Hinata, y…el chico rubio es mi…mi prometido ─ dijo sonrojándose a videl se le hizo realmente tierna

─ Entonces felicidades, ahora a cocinar, que la familia de gohan come mucho

─ naruto kun también come bastante ─ rió suavemente

Para videl era imposible creer que aquella chica tan tierna pudiera ser una ninja, no parecía una

Estuvieron cocinando un rato en silencio

─ Así que…eres una ninja

─ kunoichi ─ aclaró hinata ─ si, acabamos de completar una misión de escolta, fue bastante fácil realmente, ya que las naciones están en paz las misiones últimamente son así

─ ¿y cómo eran antes?

El semblante de la hyuga cambió drásticamente ─ era…diferente, la vida de un shinobi siempre ha sido peligrosa ─ de pronto los ojos de hinata se iluminaron ─ pero gracias a naruto kun eso cambió, si todavía hay riesgos pero las naciones al menos están en paz y armonía

─ Lo quieres mucho

─ ¿tanto se nota? ─ preguntó sonrojándose y videl por toda respuesta solo le sonrió ─ y usted ¿Cómo conoció a su esposo?

─ ¿a gohan?, hmmmmmm fue en la escuela, él era un alumno nuevo, un genio realmente pero bastante peculiar y eso me llamó la atención de él así que empecé a tratarlo y bueno…con el tiempo ─ videl recordó todo lo que vivió con el sayajin ─ ¿y tú?

─ conocí a naruto kun el día que mi madre tío murió ─ videl no ocultó la sorpresa ─ yo estaba muy triste ya que sentí que era culpa mía, salí de casa buscando alejarme de todo cuando apareció ─ sonrió al recordarlo ─ era muy pequeña y lo único que sabía de él era que se metía en problemas muy seguido y siempre me decían que me alejara de él, pero…él tomó mi mano y me llevó a casa al verla solo me dijo que no entendía porque lloraba

"yo no tengo nada pero aun así…no lloro"

─vaya, es una historia bastante…triste

─ Naruto kun estaba solo siempre, pero aun así siempre sonreía, yo era una niña muy insegura y miedosa, lo volví a ver cuándo después de un entrenamiento con mi padre este me dijo que era muy débil, nuevamente lloraba y unos niños me molestaban pero nuevamente naruto kun apareció y me salvó, y siempre fue así siempre que pensé que caería él estaba ahí animándome, a todos realmente pero para mí era especial y la admiración se volvió amor

─ es una bonita historia ─ dijo videl algo consternada por lo que había pasado con esa chica ─ supongo que él también se enamoró de ti al conocerte

Hinata negó con la cabeza ─ yo era muy tímida, casi invisible para él, a él le gustaba una compañera nuestra, la chica de cabello rosa así que no tenía ojos para mí, hace poco eso cambió y bueno, ahora nos vamos a casar ─ dijo feliz acariciando e anillo en su dedo

─ Entonces, ese chico es alguien importante aquí

─ Si, es el héroe de las cinco naciones ninja

La plática continuó mientras cocinaban, mientras tanto el techo de la construcción estaba sasuke haciendo guardia y esperando una respuesta al mensaje que envió

─ sé que estás ahí ─ dijo sasuke sin voltear

─ Hmp… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ─ vegeta llegó sin saludar

─ hago guardia ─ la noche ya había caído ─ y espero la respuesta del hokage

─ ¿guardia?

Sasuke miró al sayajin antes de contestar ─ es algo que siempre hacemos, tomamos turnos para vigilar el perímetro, puede que las naciones estén en paz pero todavía existen algunas personas que no están de acuerdo con la paz

─ Esa mujer, kaguya dijo que deseaba la paz ¿porque?

─ el mundo shinobi ha estado sumido en las guerras y conflictos desde siempre, kaguya supo lo que era la traición y en su búsqueda de paz usó todo su poder para esclavizar a la humanidad

─ guerras, hmp, los sayajin vivimos para pelear es nuestra razón de vivir más aún para los miembros de la realeza ─ dijo vegeta ─ aunque ahora solo quedamos el idiota de kakaroto y yo como sayajines puros

─ ¿kakaroto?, el tal goku, hmp, al menos tienes a alguien de los tuyos contigo

─ había más pero todos murieron por culpa de quien destruyó todo mi planeta, kakaroto lo derrotó y lo hizo pagar

─ ¿por qué exterminaron a toda su raza?

─ Porque éramos demasiado peligrosos y no podían controlarnos

─ es parecido a lo que me pasó a mí, pero a mi clan lo extermino alguien del mismo clan

─ traición ─ dijo vegeta

─ no del todo, mi hermano asesinó a todos los miembros del clan uchiha y solo me dejó vivo a mí, pasé mi vida entera odiándolo y buscando hacerme más fuerte para matarlo y cuando lo logre….

─ traiciono a los suyos, debías hacerlo ─ vegeta no entendía a qué quería llegar el uchiha

─ Mi clan planeaba un golpe de estado, la aldea trató de negociar con ellos pero por culpa de uno de los consejeros esto no se logró, mi hermano fue un doble espía y se le encargó la tarea de matar a todos los suyos, lo hizo para mantener la paz de la aldea porque si el golpe de estado se lograba otras aldeas hubieran aprovechado esto para atacar

─tu hermano

─ mató a sus amigos, a su amada, a nuestros padres pero no pudo matarme a mí, su tonto hermano menor al cual juró proteger, traicioné a mis amigos por poder, pero naruto logró traerme de regreso

─ ¿el rubio?

─ el dobe puede ser un idiota, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre consigue lo que se propone, si él dice que volverá a la normalidad a tu esposa y el resto de sus amigos, lo hará

─ confías mucho en él

─ es como un hermano para mí, un tonto y molesto hermano ─ sasuke sonrió ligeramente

─ Y esta sería tu habitación ─ gohan termino de mostrarle al rubio su cuarto por esa noche, este parecía un niño pequeño descubriendo el mundo, se asombraba de todo lo "extraño que veía" como un niño

─ Genial, realmente están muy adelantados dattebayo

─ debayo ─ imitó pan en brazos de su padre haciendo sonreír al rubio

Gohan notó el semblante triste del rubio ─ vaya, parece que le caíste muy bien a pan, incluso empezó a imitarte

─ ¿en verdad lo crees? ─ naruto miró a la pequeña y se la imagino con al cabello ligeramente azulado, ojos azules y marquitas en sus mejillas ─ me pregunto si seré un buen padre

─ estoy seguro que si ─ confirmó gohan ─ solo toma como referencia a tus padres

El semblante del rubio se oscureció ─ bueno, supongo que hubieran sido buenos padres ─ gohan no entendió a qué se refería y el rubio decidió ser más claro ─ realmente mis padres murieron el día que nací ─ de forma despreocupada pasó sus manos tras su cabeza ─ pero no importa porque tuve a iruka sensei que fue como un hermano mayor, y a kakashi sensei, y a la abuela tsunade, a mis compañeros de equipo y a ero sennin que aunque ya no esté fue cómo un padre y bueno, ahora tengo a hinata chan así que supongo que está bien

─ ya…ya veo ─ el sayajin quedó estupefacto ante la información recibida ─ pero… ¿quién se hizo cargo de ti?

─ Bueno el tercer hokage me dio un departamento cuando me expulsaron del orfanato ─ dijo con una sonrisa ─ él se hizo cargo de mí, aunque no podía estar todo el tiempo conmigo por su trabajo pero fue alguien realmente bueno y siempre que me visitaba me dejaba dinero extra para comprar ramen ─ el tono despreocupado que usó dejó aún más sorprendido al azabache

─ va…vaya, tuviste una infancia bastante…

─ ¿difícil?, puede ser, pero eso es cosa del pasado y ahora tengo amigos y muy pronto estaré casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo shinobi

Gohan quiso comentar algo más pero fueron interrumpidos

─ Naruto kun, gohan san, la cena está lista ─ hinata apareció por el pasillo con un delantal puesto, de inmediato gohan notó la mirada enamorada que el rubio le dirigió a la oji perla

─ Bueno, yo voy a ver a videl ─ gohan los dejo solos y una vez llegó con su esposa esta le dirigió una mirada que él no supo descifrar ─ ¿videl?

─ gohan, ¿crees que hemos sido egoístas?

─ ¿Qué?, no entiendo lo que quieres decirme videl por favor explícame

─ Bueno, siempre que algo malo pasa en la tierra y alguien muere simplemente lo revivimos y ya, y es como si nada hubiese pasado, han hecho eso varias veces ¿verdad?...cada vez que aparece un nuevo enemigo y no podemos vencerlo y alguien muere solo lo revivimos

─ Bueno si, las esferas nos han ayudado mucho

─ Pero, ¿y si no las tuviéramos? ─ videl miró a su esposo con gesto triste ─ quiero decir, en cada nueva batalla alguien ha muerto porque se han confiado de sus poderes pero eso no importa mucho porque podemos revivirlo pero ¿y si no fuera así?

─ Videl ¿Qué sucede?

─ digo que esta vez al enemigo no podemos vencerlo y si goten o la señora bulma o tu mamá mueren y los revivimos no sería igual porque no podríamos volverlos a la normalidad ─ gohan se preocupó por lo que videl decía ─ si no conociéramos al señor bils probablemente hubieran ido a enfrentar a kaguya y hubieran sido vencidos y todo hubiera terminado

─ supongo que es cierto pero videl ¿por qué dices todo esto?

─ Porque vegeta y goku no toman enserio a estos chicos cuando ellos no serían más fuertes que ellos sin las esferas, porque goku ha sido revivido dos veces y vegeta también, estos chicos han tenido que verse cara a cara con la muerte sin pensar que tendrían otra oportunidad, han enfrentado a enemigos más poderosos que ellos y han perdido a varios de sus amigos a quienes nunca volverán a ver, mientras nosotros no nos preocupamos porque los podemos revivir

─ Pero ahora ellos no tendrán que preocuparse porque con ayuda de las esferas

─ ¡gohan no estás entendiendo!,…..quiero decir, que ellos si se toman este asunto en serio porque saben que no tienen una segunda oportunidad de volver para entrenar más y vencer al enemigo, nosotros no lo vemos como ellos si no logramos vencerla a la primera ella ya sabrá cómo enfrentarnos y sin importar cuánto nos esforcemos ella regresará porque es inmortal, nunca enfrentamos algo parecido en el pasado porque ella no es igual a majin bu

─ videl ─ gohan pensó en todo lo que su esposa dijo ─ realmente hemos sido muy descuidados, hablaré con mi padre y el señor vegeta

─ me alegra oír eso ─ videl dirigió su mirada al pasillo por donde naruto y hinata aparecían tomados de la mano ─ además no podemos dejar que alguno de ellos muera, tienen que asistir a una boda después de todo

Mientras tanto en el universo 7

Kaguya caminaba lentamente siendo escoltada por su doncella, quien iba ligeramente tras ella, y por goten que volaba a su lado, logró divisar las puertas del templo donde varios de sus seguidores la esperaban, todos hacían una reverencia al verla pasar

─ lady kaguya ─ bulma apareció frente a ella y le extendió una esfera del dragón

Kaguya tomó la esfera y zetsu la llevó a un altar cerca del trono de su madre ─ ¿están en busca del resto de esferas? ─ bulma asintió débilmente ─ bien hecho, sigan buscando ─ desde que bulma estaba a su servicio habían logrado dar con el paradero de todas las esferas

La oji luna llegó hasta la base del árbol donde las raíces sobresalían ─ goten ─ hizo un gesto de mano y el sayajin se colocó entre unas raíces que se conectaron a él drenando toda su energía, no lo suficiente para que se transforme en un zetsu, pero si lo suficiente como para que el fruto crezca con mayor rapidez de lo normal, después de todo no podía darse el lujo de perder a ese esclavo

─ Lady kaguya ─ un grupo de mujeres con kimonos se acercó a ella, detrás venían sosteniendo a un hombre y una mujer, ambos amordazados y atados ─ hemos traído a las personas que nos solicitó

─ no fue un trabajo difícil, pero el gordo sí que se resistió ─ del suelo apareció un humanoide totalmente blanco

─ ¡qué diablos quieren de nosotros! ─ Yagirobe logró quitarse la mordaza, había estado regresando de comprar comida en su automóvil cuando fue interceptado por esas chicas que alegaron estar en problemas, lo único que vio fue a lanch atada y amordazada para que luego esas mujeres lo atacaran con un estilo de pelea que no había visto jamás, hubiera logrado huir si no fuera porque esa planta humanoide dreno su energía

─ Solo deseo que se unan a nosotros ─ alegó kaguya acercándose a ellos y ordenando que le quitaran la mordaza a la mujer

─ Por…por favor no nos hagan daño ─ lanch, quien tenía cabello azul, temblaba ligeramente al verse rodeada de tanta gente extraña

─ no te preocupes, estoy al tanto de tu situación pequeña ─ la oji perla se acercó a lanch y acarició sus cabellos para luego hacer que la mire a los ojos ─ toda tu vida ha sido un martirio constante, no sabes quién eres realmente y nadie ha querido ayudarte a descubrirlo…solo aceptan una parte de ti

─ no es cierto…mis…mis amigos me aceptan como soy

─ solo aceptan una parte de ti, ¿alguna vez han dicho algo bueno de la otra tú? ─ Lanch se mantuvo callada y miró a otro lado, kaguya tomo su mentón y la hizo mirarla ─ no hay nada malo en que haya dos de ti, he conocido a la chica tímida, déjame conocer a tu otra mitad

Lanch negó fuertemente con la cabeza, se negaba a que conocieran a su otra yo, ella era mala y siempre era rechazada por todos, no quería volver a ver el rechazo en los ojos de la gente

─ No….por favor…no

─ muéstrame ─ zetsu hizo crecer una rama y una de sus hojas estaba peligrosamente cerca de la nariz de lanch, trato de apartarse pero ocurrió lo inevitable

─ Aaa…aaaa…aachuuu ─ el cabello de lanch se tornó rubio y sus ojos cambiaron de color ─ ¿Dónde diablos estoy?, ¿Quién diablos son ustedes y porqué me tienen atada?

─ Así que esta es tu otra mitad

─ ¿otra mitad?, ya veo, conocieron a la otra ¿verdad? ─ El semblante de lanch se oscureció ─ esa niña débil, ¡déjenme ir ahora!

─ suéltenla ─ ordeno kaguya y dudando sus seguidoras obedecieron lanch se sacudió la ropa y miró despectivamente a todos ─ dime, lanch ¿deseas unirte a nosotros?

─ nunca me uniría a una secta tan rara ─ se dio la vuelta para irse

─ es hermoso ¿sabes?, las dos, se complementan perfectamente en total equilibrio

─ ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo?, esa niña débil y yo

─ Ambas son la misma, solo que no han aprendido a convivir, seguro estas harta de tener que ser "la otra lanch", cuando realmente son la misma

─ Yo…yo

─ ¿Qué es ella para ti?, bueno es obvio que tú eres la fuerte y ella es la inocente que sufre por todo esto, pero tú también sufres ¿verdad? ─ La peli blanca se acercó a lanch por la espalda, la rubia volteó admirarla

─ usted no sabe nada

─ se más de lo que crees, pero sobre todo sé que eres especial y es precisamente lo que busco, personas diferentes, especiales, solo mira a tu alrededor ─ lanch dirigió su mirada a los demás presentes, una chica con cabello bicolor, un hombre con un ojo bastante extraño a su parecer, varias personas con marcas extrañas en su cuerpo

La dama de compañía de kaguya dio un paso hacia ella ─ tu, no eres la única que tiene otra mitad ─ una vez dicho esto su cabello se tornó marrón y uno de sus ojos adquirió un tono verde ─ yo soy igual que tú, y lady kaguya me aceptó, todos aquí lo hicieron y me ayudo a estar en paz con mi otra mitad

De pronto lanch se vio atrapada en un abrazo de kaguya ─ todo estará bien, si estas con nosotros no volverás a sentirse sola o rechazada, solo déjame cuidarte ─ lanch se aferró a kaguya

─ yo…solo quiero que ella esté bien ─ dijo refiriéndose a su otra personalidad

─ Las dos lo estarán ─ un tercer ojo apareció en la frente de kaguya, alejó a lanch lo suficiente para que ella viera directamente este ojo, lanch quedó en trance ─ llévenla adentro ─ ordenó cuando ella quedo inocente

─ ¿Qué le hiciste? ─ ordenó saber yagirobe

─ ahora estará en paz con ella misma, está en un proceso para estar en paz con su otra mitad ─ activando su byakugan kaguya se acercó a yagirobe ─ tú por otro lado, solo serás uno más de los nuestros ─

─ aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh─ kaguya atravesó el pecho del peli negro haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos se perdiera

─ llévenlo con los demás ─ sus seguidoras se lo llevaron a una celda donde milk estaba junto con otras personas que también habían sido esclavizados por kaguya

Mientras en una cómoda habitación dejaban a lanch que de vez en cuando hacía gestos pero mantenía una sutil sonrisa adornando sus labios

 **NOTAS FINALES**

adoro a lanch, creo que es un personaje al cual no se le dio un espacio como me hubiera gustado, en fin

primero, estoy en verdad muy apenada por tardar siempre tanto, como aclaré antes no habandonare ninguna de mis historias, incluso estoy planeando otras solo que por el momento si me voy a tardar debido al exceso de cosas que debo hacer (ojalá y no salga electa o si no), en fin creo que est todo lo que les puedo decir por ahora

dejenme sus reviews si les gusto y sus dudas que con gusto las responderé

si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida si es hecha con respeto yyyyyyy...eso es todo

hasta el proximo cap


	4. Chapter 4

emmmm, ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien que todavía espera actualización de esta historia? (una pelusa pasa por todo el auditorio vacío)

jejejejeje, ok para los que leen nuevo destino, sabrán que ayer actualicé un capitulo algo corto, pero es mejor que nada ¿no?

en fin, creí que estarían odiandome por no actualizar pero al leer los comentarios no tienen idea de cuanto me alegraron el día que me puse a escribir este cap como loca, enserio muchas gracias y si tu fuiste uno de los que comentó déjame decirte que ninguno acertó a la pregunta que hice sobre el espejo, una pista tiene que ver con disney y blaca nieves pero no es blanca nieves en si. hasta ahí

bueno, a responder review(al menos hoy si tengo algo de tiempo)

alucardzero; jajajaja, perdon pero tu comentario me hizo reír, tranquilo a lanch no le pasara nada (demasiado grave), pero tendrá gran importancia cuando vuelvan al mundo de dbz, gracias por comentar

guest34 ; primero gracias por comentar, creo que ya mencioné que este fic está basado solo hasta la batalla de los dioses así que no tengo idea de que lobos hablas, lo de sentir la prescencia lo saqué por simple lógica, si coincide con esos lobos pues, vaya coincidencia

Nadeshiko1227; gracias por comentar, en primera dejame decirte que en todos los fics que leí de dbzxnaruto nunca ví que hicieran enfasis en el aspecto emocional asi que decidí hacerlo yo porque en verdad, en dbz son muuuy fuertes (no muy listos), en naruto por otro lado siempre hay estrategias aunque su fuerza no sea comparable así que hará bastante de eso a futuro, y por último gracias por la comprención, tus comentarios siempre me animan

─ KkkkkkkkYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ─ dialogo

─ KkkkkkkkYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ─ penamientos

─ KkkkkkkkYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ─ conversación con bijuu

los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto y los de dbz a akira toriyama

perdón por las faltas de otrografía

 **CAPITULO 4**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación, al sentirlos goku simplemente giró para seguir durmiendo, era temprano y además no había prisa para levantarse.

─ KkkkkkkkYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ─ un grito agudo seguido de un temblor sacudió toda la casa, el sayajin se enredó en las cobijas y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza

─ ¿pe..pero que fue eso? ─ se preguntó sobándose donde se golpeó

En las otras habitaciones, todos ya se habían levantado producto de los gritos

─ ¡suéltame ino, voy a matar a ese anciano! ─

─ no de nuevo ─ se quejó gohan saliendo para averiguar que había sucedido, se encontró una escena bastante peculiar

Una parte de la casa estaba destruida, el maestro roshi estaba noqueado al pie de un árbol el cual estaba también destruido, la kunoichi peli rosa que identifico como sakura era sostenida por su rubia compañera quien trataba de calmarla, tras ellas se encontraba hinata quien abrazaba a naruto como evitando que este se tirara encima del anciano

─ sakura cálmate, no fue para tanto ─ dijo ino tratando de que su amiga se calmara

─ ¡¿que no fue para tanto,trató de espiarnos! ¡! Así que voy a matarlo!

─ ¡apoyo a sakura dattebayo!

─ naruto no ayudas ─ se quejó la yamanaka, a ella también le había molestado pero atacarlos así de seguro no le haría gracia a sus amigos y arruinaría por completo el plan de shikamaru

Con cautela gohan se acercó a sasuke quién se hallaba mirando todo a una distancia prudente para evitar ser víctima de la ira de su compañera ─ esto, puedo saber ¿qué sucedió? ─ gohan ya se lo imaginaba pero quería confirmarlo

─ Al parecer el anciano trató de espiar a hinata, sakura se dio cuenta y pues…─ dejó la respuesta en el aire ─ no se lo tomó muy bien, sakura detesta a los pervertidos

─ Tu amigo rubio parece molesto ─ comentó el sayan

─ hinata estaba a punto de tomar un baño cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del anciano, naruto tampoco se lo tomó muy bien…el dobe es muy celoso ─

De eso gohan ya se había dado cuenta en cuanto lo conoció, pero por lo que le contó videl no podía culparlo, ese par tenía una historia de amor digna de una novela tragi-romántica (y eso que no conoce la historia de rin y obito)

─ya veo ─

─ naruto kun tranquilízate ─ dirigió su mirada a la pareja, hinata estaba pegada al rubio y le hablaba de forma dulce

─ pero él iba a…

─ pero no vió nada, nos dimos cuenta antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar espiar, sakura exageró un poco

─ pero

─ ¡que paso aquí! ─ gritó alarmada videl a l notar la casa destruida, analizó la situación cuidadosamente antes de suspirar con resignación ─ ¿el maestro roshi de nuevo?

─ si ─ respondió gohan algo tímido

─ en verdad lo lamento ─ se fue a disculpar con la pareja ─ debí saber que ese anciano trataría de hacer algo así

─ no fue su culpa, además no pasó a mayores así que no importa

─ pero el iba…

─ dije que no importa naruto ─ dijo hinata con voz seria dando por terminada la discusión, el rubio hizo un puchero de resignación y la abrazó escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su prometida para evitar matar al anciano que intentó ver a su hinata,

─ dime que en verdad no vio nada ─ pidió en voz baja naruto para que nadie los oyera, desde que eran pareja, y sin que la oji perla se entere, el rubio se había asegurado de que ningún hombre se atreviera a mirar a su novia y le había dado varias palizas a uno que otro idiota que trató de espiarla

─ el único que me ha visto y me verá será siempre naruto kun ─ le susurro al oído ─ solo tú ─ eso logró calmar al rubio y hacerlo sonreír como idiota, al separarse la abrazó por la cintura y miró aún molesto al anciano

─ si vuelve a intentar algo así con alguna de ellas… lo lamentará ─ amenazó con sus ojos rojos y su pupila rasgada, aquel cambio los sorprendió

─ sakura se hará cargo ─ terminó de decir hinata con una sonrisa tranquila ─ ahora tú y yo iremos por agua

─ pero esa era tarea de shikamaru dattebayo

─ dejaremos a shikamaru descansar hoy, además te conozco y si te dejo solo aquí ocasionarás problemas ─ hinata tiraba de su mano camino al bosque ─ nos vemos en un rato, ino avísale a shikamaru ─ sin dar tiempo a replicas se llevó al rubio ante la atenta mirada de todos los que se habían reunido fuera de la casa para ver que sucedía

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el lugar

─ será mejor que lo lleven adentro ─ dijo sakura ya más calmada ─ hay que empacar todo antes de irnos, si queremos llegar hoy será mejor que nos demos prisa

─ ¿ella hizo eso? ─ preguntó ten shin han una vez que todos los shinobis se retiraron

─ eso parece ─ videl miraba los escombros y a la chica que estaba ya lejos como para no oírla ─ me sorprende que alguien de su complexión lo haya hecho, es decir se ve fuerte pero no como para hacer algo así

─ no dejes que las apariencias te engañen ─ videl se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz, a su lado shikamaru fumaba un cigarrillo con total tranquilidad ─ no se como funcionan las cosas en su mundo, pero aquí subestimar a un enemigo puede ser mortal ─ tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo apagó con el pie antes de ir en dirección de su compañera de equipo ─ después de todo hasta un kage cae por un kunai

─ ¡shikamaru!, ¿otra vez fumando?, ¡cuando temari se entere!

─ mujer problemática ─ murmuró el naara

Los guerreros z quedaron algo confundidos por las palabras del naara, ¿qué les querría decir?

LEJOS DE AHÍ

─ naruto kun nos van a descubrir ─

─ no lo harán, dejé un par de clones de camino ─ naruto continuó besando el cuello de su prometida, ni bien terminaron de recoger el agua el rubio acorraló a la peli azul contra un árbol para besarla como quería, después de todo no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas por lo que aprovecharía este pequeño momento

─ naruto kun, en serio es sufimmhh ─ la oji perla fue acallada por un fogoso beso del rubio, beso que ella correspondió y que poco a poco fue volviéndose más pasional, las manos del rubio empezaron a acariciar su cintura, caderas hasta llegar bajo sus pechos y volver a su cintura

Se separaban a penas para respirar y volvían a unir sus bocas en una lucha por el dominio, hinata tampoco se quedó quieta y empezó a acariciar el pecho y abdominales del rubio pasando sus manos debajo de la ropa

─ aaahhhh ─ gimió levemente hinata al sentir la mano de naruto pellizcar su pezón por encima de la ropa

─ dime hinata ─ susurró a su oído ─ ¿te gusta esto? ─ volvió a pellizcar su pezón y dirigió su boca al blanco cuello para ir bajando poco a poco

─ aaammm, haaa na…naruto kun de…debemos irnos ─

─ solo un poquito más ¿si?

─ no, si continuamos así tardaremos demasiado y lo sabes ─ dijo hinata tratando de ser firme pero era difícil con naruto acariciándola y besándola como solo él sabía

─ pppfff ─ el rubio bufó decepcionado ─ está bien, solo un beso más ¿si?

A hinata le causó ternura la cara de perro regañado que puso su novio ─ solo uno ─ volvieron a unir sus labios y cuando naruto quiso profundizar el beso hinata se apartó de él para recoger los envases de agua y guardarlos en pergaminos que guardó en su bolsa shinobi ─ dijiste solo uno ─ se burló de la cara de su novio

─ eres mala ─ dijo sonriendo naruto tomando su mano ─ mejor vámonos antes de que shikamaru nos regañe

CON LOS DEMÁS

─ todo listo ─ videl recogió la cápsula de la casa y la guardó en un estuche, los ninjas quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver cómo la casa quedaba reducida a algo tan pequeño, no es que ellos no pudieran hacer eso con un pergamino, pero las cosas que guardaban no eran tan grandes

─ ¿dónde están sus otros amigos? ─ preguntó picoro a gohan

─ fueron por agua, no deben tardar ─

─ ¿de qué tanto hablarán? ─ krilin miraba algo desconfiado a los shinobis que se habían apartado para discutir sobre un mensaje que habían recibido de su aldea

Picoro pidió silencio para intentar oír la conversación ─ al parecer están molestos por el retraso de sus compañeros, dicen algo sobre las órdenes de su líder, la orden es…proteger al rey

─ ¿qué significa eso? ─ interrogó gohan

─ no lo se, pero todos se pusieron serios de repente ─

A la distancia vegeta notó al extraño animal que subió por el hombro de la peli rosa, una sensación de nauseas lo recorrió, esa cosa parecía una babosa y él odiaba ese tipo de animales

─ ¿Cuánto más tardaremos en irnos? ─ exigió saber vegeta, empezaba a desesperarle todo el misterio con el que trataban las cosas los ninjas

─ cuando naruto y hinata regresen, no deben tardar ─ o eso esperaba sasuke, conocía de sobra a su amigo y seguro estaba haciendo cosas que harían que el sennin de los sapos se sintiera orgulloso, miró a los supuestos seres de otra dimensión notando algo extraño ─ ¿Dónde están el gato gigante y su acompañante?

─ dijeron que irían a ver al kayo de este universo ─ gohan empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento cuando los shinobis volvieron a intercambiar miradas

─ ¡ya volvimos dattebayo! ─ el ruidoso anuncio del rubio logró desviar un poco la atención de todos

─ naruto ─ el tono de ultratumba usado por la peli rosa hizo que el rubio se detuviera abruptamente ─ tardaron mucho ¿Qué hacían?

─ ve…veras sakura chan, es muy gracioso

─ nos distrajimos un poco con el paisaje ─ mintió con simpleza la oji perla ─ lamentamos la espera

─ si claro el paisaje ─ murmuró sasuke para si mismo

─ y…¿cómo viajaremos? ─ interrogó krilin ─ si volamos llegaríamos bastante rápido

─ no es recomendable hacer eso ─ dijo el naara ─ llamarían demasiado la atención y eso es lo que menos queremos, la gente por aquí no tiene buenos recuerdos sobre personas que vuelan ─ alegó recordando a kaguya y pein

Los sayajin quisieron protestar pero fueron detenidos por videl quien estuvo de acuerdo con el plan alegando que ella llevaba a un bebé al igual que 18

El camino fue silencioso e interrumpido únicamente por algún intercambio de insultos entre naruto y sasuke, para los guerreros z aquella amistad se les hacía bastante extraña pero familiar

Estuvieron saltando entre las ramas por varias horas, los guerreros z tuvieron algunos ´problemas para seguirles el ritmo ya que hace tiempo que no realizaban actividades de este tipo, ya que si querían ir a algún lugar iban volando y goku acostumbraba a usar la tele transportación por lo que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer debido a que Pisaba ramas muy pequeñas o delgadas.

Shikamaru decidió hacer una pausa para comer algo, apenas dio la orden para descansar krilin, yamcha y tenshin han cayeron jadeando debido al esfuerzo, vegeta, gohan, Picoro y goku no estaban cansados pero sus cuerpos presentaban algunos moretones debido a malos cálculos al momento de pisar en las ramas

─ vaya ─ goku sacudía el polvo y hojas que habían caído en su ropa ─ no recuerdo que ir por el bosque fuera tan complicado

─ ni que lo digas ─ krilin se sobaba un golpe que se había hecho en un pie al pisar en una rama que se rompió ni bien la pisó ─ recuerdo que el maestro roshi nos hizo entrenar así de niños, ¿lo recuerda maestro? ─ para sorpresa de los guerreros z, el maestro roshi los miraba con mortal seriedad, excepto a Picoro y vegeta ya que estos no habían sido alumnos suyos

─ me decepcionan, se han acostumbrado tanto a volar que han dejado de lado practicar cosas tan simples como esta ─ las palabras del anciano sorprendieron a más de uno ─ goku, tú tienes unos reflejos increíbles pero aún así caíste varias veces, es cierto que volar es una gran ventaja pero no deben dejar nunca de lado este tipo de entrenamientos

─ lo lamento maestro ─ dijo yamcha ─ pero saltar por los árboles se volvió inútil al aprender a volar ─ se excusó ─ aunque sigo sin comprender cómo ninguno de ellos cayó una sola vez

─ es bastante simple ─ sakura se acercó a ellos portando varios embaces de agua que repartió para todos ─ o al menos lo es para nosotros ya que acostumbramos a viajar de esta manera siempre, claro que tenemos otras técnica que nos harían llegar en menor tiempo pero gastarían más chakra de lo necesario

─ y cuando vas a una misión gastar chakra a lo loco es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer, nunca sabes lo que te espera al llegar ─ ino llegaba con unas ramas que nadie había visto cuando recogió, al mirar a los demás notaron que hinata sacaba algunas cosas para cocinar

─ despejado ─ desde una rama oyeron dos voces, naruto y shikamaru se acercaron a sus compañeras para ayudarlas

─ ¿y ustedes no van a comer? ─ preguntó sasuke notando que se habían quedado mirándolos

─ ¿nosotros?, eh bueno si, supongo ─ videl miraba a gohan buscando respuesta a la pregunta del ninja

─ no trajimos nada realmente ─ aclaró goku con una sonrisa ─ pero solo debemos encontrar un río y podremos pescar ─ a los ninjas la respuesta los desubicó

─ "¡ACASO NUNCA PLANEAN NADA!" ─ fue el pensamiento general de los shinobis, se les hacía bastante extraño ya que generalmente ellos necesitaban siempre planear todo con cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle

─ ¿acaso nunca planean nada? ─ dijo naruto en voz alta, esta bien que él no era un ninja ejemplar de responsabilidad pero hasta él había aprendido que no siempre puedes ir por la vida esperando lo mejor

─ Realmente no ─ dijo gohan algo avergonzado ─ generalmente improvisamos en la marcha

─ ¿es igual cuando tienen una batalla complicada? ─ pregunto sasuke

─ Pues si ─ nuevamente goku se mostró totalmente despreocupado

─ nosotros no necesitamos ahorrar energía en viajes porque nuestro poder es gigantesco, las batallas no suelen durar más de un día por lo que peleamos hasta ganar y ya ─ dijo orgulloso vegeta ─ mientras más presión soportemos más fuertes nos volveremos, así somos los sayajin

A sasuke aquella actitud logró fastidiarlo, naruto por su lado pensaba en como aquellos tipos podían ir a una batalla así sin más, esperando lo mejor y ya, de nuevo se recordaba que él tampoco era muy precavido pero incluso él había aprendido

Al resto de shinobis aquello logró ofenderlos, les estaban diciendo débiles. El ambiente se tornó tenso hasta que un llanto los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones

─ pues señor soy muy poderoso y por eso nunca planeo nada ahora tienes a dos bebes llorando por comida, me gustaría ver que tanto puede hacer tu fuerza con esto ─

─ esa es mi chica ─ dijo orgulloso naruto al oír a hinata quién retaba con la mirada al sayajin, hinata era muy sensible cuando alguien se atrevía a insultarla

─ ya tranquilos chicos ─ intervino shikamaru ─ lo que nosotros tenemos no alcanzará para todos, así que debemos buscar más comida

─ eso no es problema ─ goku empezó a levitar para buscar algún río

─ A cinco minutos de aquí hay un río ─ informó hinata usando su byakugan, goku bajó al instante bastante impresionado por la rapidez de la kunoichi y notando que los ojos de la misma tenían venas resaltando alrededor

Al notar la cara de incredulidad de los demás hinata desactivó su byakugan ─ mi técnica me permite ver a grandes distancias y en un rango de 360 grados ─ explicó

─ ¿y no duele cuando haces eso? ─ preguntó yamcha

─ para nada, a menos que lo use todo el tiempo o me sobre exija a ver a más distancias de las que soy capaz

─ antes dijiste que toda tu familia poseía esos ojos, ¿todos pueden ver la misma distancia? ─ preguntó vegeta tratando de buscar una debilidad de aquellos ojos que también poseía kaguya, pero si podía ver a grandes distancias y en un rango de 360 grados un ataque sorpresa sería casi imposible tomando en cuenta lo difícil que era sentir su presencia

─ depende del usuario ─ hinata se puso pensativa buscando la manera de explicarlo ─ es decir, hay muchos factores a tomar en cuenta, depende de la cantidad de chakra que posea el usuario así como el tiempo que lleva entrenando, por ejemplo un niño con el byakugan no verá a la misma distancia que un adulto

─ ¿y si hablamos de kaguya cómo el usuario? ─ preguntó más concretamente vegeta

Hinata puso pose pensativa ─ según me comentó naruto kun, kaguya daba golpes suaves en puntos bastante específicos capaces de paralizar totalmente a la persona, además de que tiene una cantidad increíble de chakra, además es el ancestro de todos los clanes incluido el hyuga por lo que conoce los secretos de byakugan mejor que cualquier otro usuario, en resumen su rango de visión debe ser perfecto y puede ver los puntos vitales con excelente claridad, el poder ver eso le ayuda a dar golpes certeros sin gastar demasiado chakra

─ Básicamente un ser perfecto ─ dijo desanimado yamcha, por su parte vegeta solo apretaba los puños de la impotencia que sentía

─ no es perfecta ─ dijo sasuke con seguridad ─ su propia fuerza puede ser su destrucción, si cree ser más poderosa se confiará y ese será su mayor error y cuando eso ocurra atacaremos y la venceremos

─ lo haces ver muy fácil ─ dijo krilin

─ hmp

─ no será sencillo, pero después de todo, hasta un kage cae por un kunai ─ todos los sayajin miraron a la peli rosa recordando la misma frase dicha por el uchiha

─ tú dijiste eso antes ─ señaló videl ─ ¿qué significa?

─ en el mundo shinobi ─ empezó ino ─ el más poderoso y sabio recibe el título de kage o líder de la aldea y es el encardado de protegerla, se supone que solo el más poderoso puede tomar ese lugar

─ sin embargo ─ shikamaru intervino ─ a pesar de ser poderoso si en una pelea se confía o dá por sentado que ganará, el enemigo puede atacar a traición y ganar, un descuido puede marcar la diferencia de si vives o mueres

Un extraño silencio llenó el ambiente, vegeta y Picoro analizaban seriamente las palabras de los shinobis

─ nos retrasaremos si no nos damos prisa ─ dijo shikamaru ─ naruto, sakura, vayan con ellos al río mientras nosotros preparamos lo demás, y sakura tráeme unos hongos

─ ¿para que los necesitas?, hinata tiene todos los ingredientes si no me equivoco

─ es para los bebes ─ todos miraron raro a shikamaru, en especial 18 y videl ─ no me miren así, kurenai sensei me enseñó cuando la acompañé a suna y tuvimos que llevar a mirai, aunque fue bastante problemático

─ entendido, descríbeme los hongos que necesitas ─ sakura y shikamaru empezaron a hablar algo alejados de los demás

─ bien, ¿quién vendrá con nosotros dattebayo?

Los sayajin se miraron entre ellos ─ gohan y yo iremos, después de todo hace tiempo que no vamos juntos de pesca ─ dijo emocionado goku

─ iré también ─ anunció vegeta ─ no confío en este idiota para traer comida

Aquello no convenció a los shinobis pero de todas no comentaron nada, hinata ayudaba a videl a calmar a los bebes mientras naruto, sakura, vegeta, gohan y goku emprendían la marcha.

Esta vez no fueron por los árboles y se detuvieron en varias ocasiones para que la peli rosa recogiera algunos hongos, después de un par de minutos de caminata por fin llegaron al río, era bastante grande y por lo que uno de los shinobis dijo, bastante profundo

─ bien, es hora de pescar ─ goku estaba bastante emocionado y sin previo aviso comenzó a desnudarse dejando boquiabierta a la única mujer del grupo.

Para sakura era bastante obvio que el sujeto era bastante mayor que ella pero, era mujer y tenía dos ojos en perfecto estado así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la visión del esculpido y musculoso torso del sayajin, pero cuando lo vio empezar a desanudar la cinta de sus pantalones reaccionó

─ ¡¿pero qué demonios crees que haces?! ─ sakura se volteó de inmediato, su grito llamó la atención de su rubio compañero quien de inmediato se acercó para ver lo que sucedía

─ ¿eh?, pues pienso pescar y como no traje ropa tengo que quitarme esta para no mojarla ─ dijo goku como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tanto gohan como vegeta se sintieron avergonzados por la lógica de goku

─ ¡ME REFIERO A QUE NO PUEDES QUITARTE LA ROPA ASÍ COMO SI NADA! ─ la haruno seguía de espaldas mientras que su rostro se coloreaba de rojo

─ ¿eh?, bueno a milk no parece molestarle ─ la información le calló como un balde de agua fría a gohan,

─ "hay papá" ─ se lamentó mentalmente

─ ¡eso es porque se trata de tu esposa! ─ vegeta no podía entender hasta donde era capaz de llegar la estupidez de su rival

─ di…disculpa a mi padre ─ pidió gohan avergonzado, el ruido del agua les indicó a todos que el sayajin había entrado al agua haciendo que para la peli rosa sea seguro voltear

─ ya no importa ─ dijo en un suspiro apesumbrado, al perecer si había alguien más idiota que naruto ─ mejor voy a buscar lo que shikamaru me encargo

MIENTRAS TANTO

En el campamento la situación era bastante incómoda, al parecer que los dos payasos del grupo se hayan ido afectó notablemente el ambiente, por su parte los shinobis eran precavidos y no querían hablar de más con los extraños y las pocas conversaciones que sostenían con ellos eran relajadas gracias a la presencia de cierto rubio hiperactivo, los guerreros z por su lado no se sentían con la confianza suficiente como para entablar una conversación ya que estas eran iniciadas por gohan o goku quienes trataban de hacer amigable el ambiente

Por esta razón se hallaban divididos en dos grupos y ninguno rompía el silencio ─ así que…¿podemos ayudar en algo? ─ preguntó yamcha rascándose la nuca algo nervioso

─ no es necesario, nosotros ya tenemos determinadas las tareas de cada uno ─ dijo ino sin quitarle la mirada de encima, intimidando al peli negro ─ pero no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda para traer más leña ─ con un gesto de la mano le indicó al chico que la siguiera, pero antes intercambió una rápida mirada con sus compañeros

Picoro observaba todo desde la distancia, había notado lo equilibrado del equipo de ninjas, por un lado se hayaba la chica de ojos blancos que al parecer era buena rastreadora debido a su privilegiada visión, el estratega era el chico de peinado de piña, la muchacha rubia era buena para sacar información lo notaba por la forma en la que hablaba con yamcha, dirigió su mirada al peli negro del poncho que se hayaba algo alejado del resto ─ "no, la verdadera información la recauda él, la chica es solo el señuelo" ─ pensó al notar la mirada suspicaz del azabache ─ "seguro también es bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el rubio es de ataque y la chica peli rosa se encarga de cuidarles la espala además de que es médico" ─ un sonido lo distrajo y disimuladamente notó que unos metros una serpiente blanca lo observaba, le pareció extraño que en un lugar así existieran esa clase de animales pero considerando que estaban en otro mundo lo dejó pasar, o eso hubiera hecho de no haber notado que sasuke hacía lo mismo que él ─ "recauda información del enemigo y busca al eslabón más débil" ─ miró al mismo lugar que el azabache, a videl, el maestro roshi y dieciocho ─ "el anciano es fuerte, pero no es rival para ellos, y ellas están con sus bebes" ─ analizó ─ tsk

Sasuke se dio cuenta de las intenciones del namekusei, los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo chocando miradas y entendiendo lo que el otro hacía, ambos lo sabían ─ "emboscada" ─ pensó Picoro

─ "lo sabe" ─ pensó sasuke sonriendo de lado, irritando al nameku ─ "pero no puede hacer nada porque el resto dudaría demasiado así que solo creará un plan de contingencia, seguro considerará a sakura o ino los eslabones más débiles y si atacamos irá por ellas para ponernos en igualdad de condiciones si consideramos tener rehenes" ─ sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse

Por su parte Picoro observaba todo por el rabillo del ojo ─ "sabe que sospecho, o al menos duda de mí…los demás confían en ellos y no escucharán, al menos no la esposa de gohan ya que se lleva bien con la chica hyuga" ─ Picoro cerró los ojos para concentrarse ─ "irán por los bebés, los eslabones más débiles son ellos, y de su equipo son la chica de cabello rosa y la rubia, pero él sabe que sospecho así que las protegerá" ─ Picoro se sentía acorralado, por un lado puede que ellos solo estuvieran siendo precavidos y la situación indicaba exactamente eso ya que ellos les habían dicho cosas sobre sus poderes y su sistema shinobi, más cosas de las que deberían haber dicho ─ "o esa quieren que creamos"

A ambos estrategas ya empezaba a dolerles la cabeza, definitivamente no sería fácil para ninguno, un error y todo acabaría para cualquiera. Solo podían hacer una cosa para tratar de saber si el otro era confiable

Para sorpresa de todos, Picoro se acercó al uchiha quien abrió los ojos al sentirlo acercarse, se miraron algunos segundos

─ pensaba hacer lo mismo ─ dijo sasuke solo para que Picoro lo escuchara

─ sabes que no confío en ti para nada, pero aunque sé que dudarás de toda la información que te daré quiero decirte que somos de fiar, en especial goku ─ el namaku sonrió de lado ─ ya te habrás dado cuenta que es fácil ganarse su confianza

El uchiha imitó el gesto ─ hmp, tienes razón no confío en ustedes al igual que tú, el anciano y el tal vegeta no confían en nosotros, quizá el único que realmente considere el creer todo lo que han dicho sea naruto ─ confirmó la sospecha de Picoro, de que goku y naruto se parecían más de lo que creían ─ no planeo hacer nada, no atacaré si ustedes no lo hacen primero

─ no parece que seas de los que esperan a que el otro haga el primer movimiento ─ dijo Picoro desconfiado

─ entonces ¿qué te parezco?

─ de los que atacan primero y después preguntan

─ hmp

Un silencio se instauró entre ellos

─ entonces, ¿Qué planeabas al venir a hablar conmigo?, Picoro

─ lo mismo que tú al responderme, confirmar algunas sospechas y eliminar otras ─ Picoro se puso realmente serio ─ cualquier idea que tengas de nosotros es errónea, aunque no lo creas realmente necesitamos de su ayuda para nuestro mundo

─ no he desechado esa probabilidad, pero me interesa saber el porque si presumen de fuerza parecen tener problemas con kaguya

─ porque la fuerza no siempre lo es todo ─ dijo Picoro, sasuke solo asintió ─ es algo que yo comprendo muy bien pero vegeta y goku no, quizá por eso goku se fia tanto de ustedes ya que confía en su propia fuerza

─ ¿son más fuertes que nosotros?, ¿eso dices? ─ preguntó el uchiha algo molesto

─ lo somos definitivamente ─ Picoro se permitió ser arrogante ─ pero la fuerza no lo es todo en un combate como el que se nos avecina a nosotros, seguro que lo sabes ─Picoro se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar de antes ─ me gustaría que nos dieras el beneficio de la duda antes de hacer cualquier movimiento

Sasuke solo se quedó en silencio, el resto no había oído la plática pero les interesaba saber de qué hablaron, para su molestia ninguno respondió a las dudas de sus compañeros

─ "veamos que sucede ahora, ¿Qué harás?" ─ pensaron al mismo tiempo

 **NOTAS FINALES**

y hemos llegado al fin de este cap, ¿qué les pareció?

se que he tardado mucho, algunos deben odiarme por eso pero bueno ¿qué se puede hacer?, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y dejenme sus opiniones que saben que me anima mucho

hasta el próximo cap


End file.
